


Promare: Kinktober 2019

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ball Gag, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gloves, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: A series of kinks with our favorite boys; Lio and Galo.





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of kinks

Promare: Kinktober 2019 Index

  1. Ropes
  2. Choking
  3. Overstimulation
  4. Spanking
  5. Praise
  6. Hair Pulling
  7. Nicknames
  8. Blindfold
  9. Suspension
  10. Roleplay
  11. Toys
  12. Mask
  13. Lingerie
  14. Dirty Talk
  15. Somnophilia
  16. Voyeurism
  17. Mirror
  18. Daddy
  19. Defiance
  20. Food
  21. Size Difference
  22. Handcuffs
  23. Striptease
  24. Gags
  25. Edgeplay
  26. Biting/Marking
  27. Dom/Sub
  28. Begging
  29. Gloves
  30. Free Day
  31. Aftercare


	2. Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo was always so good for him.

Lio sighed as he looked down at Galo. He looked so, so pretty like this, tied up so nicely just for him. Lio circled him one way and then the other. Turned out those knots Guiera had taught him about worked out rather well on his rambunctious boyfriend. He even managed to tie a little bow around the base of his dick. He stopped before Galo again, all wide eyed and hungry looking, and Lio was pleased. He cupped Galo’s face and smiled.

“So good for me.” Lio purred and Galo melted into the ropes. 

Galo let out a soft sigh around the ball gag in his mouth. When Lio had first approached Galo about this, he wasn’t sure how Galo would react. But Galo, as always, jumped at it as he did anything, as a challenge. They had stolen some rope from the warehouse in the back and used it to tie Galo up just so.

“Like a pretty little present.” Lio hummed as he lightly ran his hands through Galo’s hair.

Galo adored having his hair played with. Lio enjoyed playing with it. It was a win-win for everyone. He wrapped the strands, free of their usual heavy gel, around his fist and tugged until Galo’s head was tilted up. He stepped forward, pressing his still clothed dick to Galo’s mouth. Galo moaned and tried to mouth it at least a little, but the gag stopped him and he can’t.

“So good for me.” Lio praised and Galo beamed.

Galo adored being praised and it had nothing to do with his pride. When Lio had learned Galo enjoyed being praised, he had felt such disgust. Did he really think that highly of himself? Did he seriously need his ego stroked at every turn? Then they had gotten together and Lio learned that the praise had nothing to do with Galo’s ego and everything to do with his heart.

“Good boy, my good boy.” Lio continued.

Galo nuzzled against him, whining. Galo was a gentle, warm, caring soul, but one that needed to know he was needed. Galo lived for others and not himself, lived to save and rescue others. All for that little, tiny hope that he would be praised for it. Lio had learned that and ran with it. Galo was his good boy, his precious person, his everything and Lio took care of his possessions.

“Galo. What do you want, Galo?” Lio asked.

Galo whined again and rubbed up against Lio a bit harder. Lio groaned and pulled away, enjoying the little whimper that escaped Galo.

“Shhh, I got you.” Lio said sweetly.

He moved behind Galo and though Galo tried to follow him with his head, Lio hummed lightly and he quickly turned to face forward again. Lio was pleased.

“Good boy. Now, lay down.” Lio said sweetly.

Galo struggled for a bit before laying his head on the floor and lifting his ass up a bit. A perfect position for Lio to look at the little toy buried in Galo’s tight heat.

“Perfect.” he purred as he turned the vibrator on.

Galo almost collapsed, whimpering loudly, but he held it and Lio nodded. He got his crop, a little toy Lio enjoyed playing with before standing behind Galo again. The first hit made Galo jump with a whine, but he moved back quickly. Lio has trained him so well. A few more light hits and Galo was groaning deeply in his chest.

“Even when gagged, you can’t shut up.” Lio snickered.

If he didn’t have the gag, Lio was sure he would be babbling. It seemed even sex couldn’t shut the talkative man up. That’s fine by Lio. Most of the rambling is his name mixed with begging for more. He liked the way his name sat on Galo’s tongue.

“Galo, how are you feeling, honey?” Lio asked as he continued with his little play.

Galo whined loudly and nodded enthusiastically. Lio would call him a masochist if he didn’t know that Galo only got like this for him. A pleasant warmth was curling in his belly as he pulled back. The crop has made such pretty marks on Galo’s ass and thighs, but the ropes prevent him from hitting everywhere evenly. Galo will have some trouble sitting tomorrow. That just makes Lio smug.

“So pretty. So good for me.” Lio said as he circled back around.

Galo looked wrecked, his eyes watery, face red and chest heaving. Lio nodded, pleased before speaking.

“Sit up for me, Galo.” Lio commanded.

It took Galo some tries, but finally he got up and he was looking at Lio with such adoration that Lio’s heart fluttered. Lio nodded and gently reached out to take the ball part of the ball gag out. Galo tried to speak, but Lio shot him a look and he stopped.

“Good boy.” Lio praised and Galo beamed again.

Lio pulled back and undid his pants. He lined his dick up with the hole and slipped his dick inside Galo’s mouth. Galo sighed and closed his eyes as Lio started to fuck his mouth. It was so warm and tight, Lio thought with delight. Galo was using his tongue, doing all the things he knew Lio liked and Lio could just fuck his mouth until he came, but he already decided he wanted to fuck something else and so he slowly takes his member out of Galo’s mouth and quickly plugged it before he could try and speak.

“Lay down.” Lio demanded and Galo moved back to where he was before.

His ass was still red, but the pain had most likely gone away by now. That’s fine with Lio. This is not about hurting Galo, but showing him that a little pain went a long way. The vibrator he had worked into Galo a little while ago comes out with a twist of his hand and Galo moaned. His hole winked, as if looking for something.

“Hungry, are we?” Lio asked as he leaned over Galo’s broad back.

Lio liked Galo’s back. It was nice and broad, like Galo could carry the world on there. Of course, he also liked when those shoulders were covered in his marks, but that was besides the point. Lio ran his hands over those shoulders and back, grinning as his hands ran over the ropes meant to keep Galo in place. God, the red rope looked amazing with his skin. Lio would have to remember that.

“Are you ready?” Lio asked as he pressed the head against Galo’s rim and Galo nodded quickly.

Galo was so hot on the inside and Lio moaned happily. Sometimes, when Lio closed his eyes, he could almost feel his promare, curled in the back of his mind like a content cat. It would whisper to him, happy to keep this little hot piece of ass all to themselves. He purred as he started a rough rhythm. He was chasing that wonderful feeling in his balls and then he heard something that made him pause. A whimper, but not of pleasure. Galo’s face was red and his neck was stuck at a weird angle. Lio quickly reached out and helped him adjust and Galo flashed him a smile.

“There we go, sorry about that, honey.” Lio said.

He kept his attention on his lover now, remembering that he wasn’t just chasing his own end. He reached around to rub one nipple while at the same time stroking Galo’s cock. Galo let out a rough moan that made Lio grin.

“That’s it. Come for me.” Lio cooed as he slammed against that one point he had been ignoring.

He undid the smaller rope around Galo’s cock and he choked on a scream as he came across the floor. Lio’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came inside Galo’s heat. It took a second for Lio to remember how to move again. He slid out of Galo and Galo fell to the ground, shivering and shaking. His hands looked a little red, so Lio got to work untying him and before long, Galo was free.

“Such a good boy for me.” Lio whispered as he removed the ball gag and Galo smacked his lips before grinning.

“So, how was it?” Galo asked as he brushed his hair from his face and Lio kissed him hard.

Maybe if he tried hard enough, Galo would want to go another round. Lio had found this cute little toy that Galo would love to play with.


	3. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo wanted to test it out. Lio was cautious. Third times the charm right?

“Are you sure about this?” Lio asked gently.

Galo smiled that thousand watt smile over his shoulder that made Lio feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Of course! I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t trust you!” Galo said simply.

It was always so simple with Galo. One of them would suggest something and they would do some research before testing it out. This, however, was a little different. Lio wasn’t sure he liked the idea of literally having Galo’s life in his hands. But when Galo got something in his head, it was extremely hard for him to let it go. This was actually their third time trying it, mainly because the other two had ended in such failure.

The first time, Lio had learned that his hands literally did not fit around Galo’s thick neck. Legit, he couldn’t get a good enough grip to choke him the way he wanted. Galo had ended up sleeping on the couch because he laughed at Lio and Lio just wasn’t having it that night. Talk about a boner killer.

The second time, they had tried it with rope, but that really hadn’t worked well either and Galo had ended up with such nasty rope burns, they had to go to Ignis to get them checked out. Another major boner killer was having your boyfriend’s boss give you a lecture about safe sex, including a power point presentation. Lio didn't have enough balls to ask why he had such a thing.

This time, hopefully, would do the trick or Lio was fed up with this completely. The black leather collar looked amazing around Galo’s throat and the matching leash fit perfectly in Lio’s hand. They had gone for a more expensive kind that had soft padding on the inside. They did not want a remake of the second attempt after all.  Lio reached out and lightly ran his thumb over the dog tag on the collar. An added little something that Galo had gotten made behind Lio’s back. He wasn’t that mad about it, it just showed that Galo was his in very sense of the word and no one could say he wasn’t possessive.

“Are you ready?” Lio said as he pulled back from leaning over Galo’s shoulder.

“I’m ready when you are.” Galo said excitedly.

Lio let out a little cough and waited. Galo blinked before adding quietly.

“Boss.” 

Lio shivered a bit. There was a reason that had been his nickname for so long. Checking to make sure Galo’s head and chest were flat on the bed while his ass was in the air, Lio nodded one last time before pulling tight on the leash. Galo let out a low groan as Lio tested it a bit.

“It looks like it is working. Let’s get started then. Do you remember your signal?” Liuo asked.

Galo nodded and held up his thumb. 

“And if you want me to stop?” Lio asked.

Two quick taps to Lio’s hand and he nodded, pleased.

“Good boy. So good for me. Now get ready.” he praised and Galo let out a whimper.

Lio slide in and moaned as Galo’s tight heat enveloped him. Christ if the man didn’t feel amazing every single time. Like he was made for Lio.

“How is it that, no matter how much I stretch you, you are always so tight?” Lio moaned.

He wasn’t exactly mad about it.

“Boss.” Galo groaned low in his throat, sounding breathless.

Lio tight at the leash a little and Galo choked, but Jesus did he tighten up. A few shallow thrusts as he tested out different methods. All the while, Galo moaned and choked as Lio rocked into him. He could see a small spot getting bigger on the bed from where Galo was leaking into the sheets.

“So good for me. Feels so good, Galo.” Lio moaned harshly.

He was speeding up, his mind in a blissful daze as he got lost in the sensations. Suddenly worried he might be holding it for too long, he released and Galo gave him a shaky thumbs up. Pleased, he continued. Fuck, it was so hard to focus when he could see the black leather tightening on Galo’s neck, making the skin a soft red.

“Black looks so good on you. Maybe we should get you an outfit like mine.” Lio said harshly.

Imaging Galo in black leather made something delicious curl in him. Galo let out a whine that died quickly when Lio tugged again.

“Maybe just black pants. Nice and tight.” Lio’s mind was running away with him a bit, but based on Galo’s shaking body, he had to think Galo was thinking about it too. 

He leaned over his back and pulled the leash a different way, forcing Galo to lock eyes with him. His face was flushed and his voice was ruined. All Galo could do was let out breathless whimpers.

“Such a nice look. It’s amazing how quiet you can be.” Lio said nipping at his ear before kissing Galo on the cheek.

“Now, are you going to come for me?” Lio asked as he gave a shark jerk.

Galo’s eyes rolled back in his head as his came hard into the bedding. Lio moaned roughly as his orgasm was forced from him. They slumped onto the bed, Lio releasing the leash to let Galo breath. Galo took in huge, gulping breath before speaking.

“Wow.” he muttered.

“Wow indeed.” Lio replied.

Galo snorted and Lio sat up a bit.

“Better than the rope at least.” Galo smirked and Lio just shoved his face into the bed.

Why did he love this idiot again?


	4. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo should really learn to watch what he says around others. Maybe Lio can get through to him with a little punishment game.

“Lio, please…” Lio glanced up from his newspaper and looked at Galo before huffing.

“I don’t know, Galo. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson quite yet.” Lio said boredly.

Galo let out a harsh whine, eyes watering, drool running down his chin, he looked absolutely wrecked and Lio had to admit, it was a very, very nice sight. His body shook with everything sensation and Lio ran his eyes over Galo’s body with appreciation and amusement.

“Perhaps, maybe, this might just teach you to think before you speak? Though I doubt it.” Lio said simply.

Really, it was Galo’s own fault. He knew that Lio preferred to keep what they did in the bedroom private. So, why had he announced at breakfast this morning that Lio preferred to eat food off his abs rather than a plate when Aina had asked if he wanted a plate for his donut. Hence, the little punishment game they were now playing. Of course, Galo had seen it as a challenge when Lio demanded he apologize for his words.

“You can’t make me beg. I have a soul of steel!” he had declared about an hour ago.

Lio had decided that Galo needed to be pushed to his absolute limits. He eyed his work of art again, grinning.

“You were right however. It seems the buy two, get two free on the vibrators were a good deal after all.” Lio hummed.

Galo choked and leaned his head back as Lio cranked up the vibrations from the remotes he had. Two egg vibrators were attached to his nipples, one attached to the head of his dick and the last one was buried snugly against his prostate, a nice large black dildo to keep it in place. He couldn’t get off because of the cock ring and Lio had been changing the vibrations periodically.

Since each one had its own remote, he could change one to be stronger than the rest, making it hard for Galo to concentrate.

“And what happened to I can't make you beg, hm? It seems to me that you are begging rather prettily for me now.” Lio said sweetly.

Galo glared at him and Lio adjusted the vibrations again to where they were barely there. Galo’s whole body was heaving, trembling. He tugged uselessly against the handcuffs behind his back to no avail.

“Lio.” he whined loudly.

Lio just recrossed his legs, looking bored.

“If you can’t apologize, Galo, then we’ll keep going. I’m not bothered one bit.” Lio lied.

He was bothered, highly bothered actually, but he almost couldn’t look away from Galo.

“L-Lio, please! I-I’m sorry!” Galo whispered.

Lio paused and turned them off.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Galo.” Lio held his hand to his ear and Galo growled.

Oh, it seemed Galo was getting himself back under control. How amusing.

“I said bite me!” Galo replied.

Ah, there was that bravo again. Lio just cranked the toys up again and Galo threw back his head with a cry. Lio eyed Galo’s hair, his hand itching to feel the soft strands in between his fingers.

“Come on now, Galo. You can do it. Just say those nice, little words for me and we can play together.” Lio stated.

Galo shook his head viciously and Lio huffed. His pants were getting a little too tight for his own sanity.

“You can do it, Galo. I know you can. Just say those sweet, little words to me and I will make you feel all better.” Lio pushed, but Galo just bit his lip and shook his head.

Stubborn, but cute. Lio slid from his chair and onto the floor before Galo. He pressed against him, his warm leather against Galo’s burning skin. He eyed the flush that covered Galo’s face and the upper part of his chest. He lightly ran his fingers from Galo’s neck, down between his pecs and to his abs that he was so fond of. With his nails, he put just enough pressure to make red lines on his stomach.

Galo whined lowly, looking down at him with bright, lustful eyes as Lio looked up at him. His other hand reached up and ran through his hair.

“Come on, Galo. If you say those words, we can play together.” Lio cooed.

Galo’s eyes drooped a bit and he mumbled.

“Speak up, Galo. No one likes a mumbler.” Lio said scratching his undercut.

Galo moaned roughly, eyes closing in bliss.

“I’m sorry, Lio.” he said.

Lio smiled and pet Galo’s hair.

“That’s my boy.” Lio said sweetly.

He turned off the vibrators before slowly removing them from Galo’s body. First, the two on his nipples, which he lightly pinched and suckled on just to see Galo squirm. Next, he took off the one on his dick, making Galo whine and thrust towards him, hoping he would remove the cock ring too. He did not.

“Easy. Not yet.” Lio said.

Making sure to push Galo down without hurting his wrists, he removed the dildo holding the last one in place.

“You know Galo, I wonder how it would feel. To pound into you while the vibrator is still inside.” Lio said simply.

Galo moaned harshly, but Lio reached in and removed it, but not before stroking that little part of Galo that made him throw his head back with a solid thud and thrust into Lio’s hand.

“Lio, Lio, Lio.” Galo chanted over and over again. 

Lio licked his lips before pulling his fingers, and the vibrator, out completely. Galo whined at the emptiness.

“Don’t worry. You won’t be empty for long.” Lio said.

His other hand had been busy undoing his pants and when his cock finally sprung free, Lio let out a moan himself. Take the lube he had left on the floor, he covered himself before thrusting in completely. Galo howled and rocked back on him. Lio moved hard and fast, pounding into Galo with all the force of a hurricane. His hand drifted to the cock ring and he gave Galo an easy smile.

“Come for me.” he commanded.

The second the ring came free, Galo screamed, actually screamed, and came across his stomach, chest and somehow managed to hit his own chin. Lio was somewhat impressed. Lio then moaned harshly and came inside Galo as he tightened all around him. Lio bowed his head, breathing deeply.

“That was amazing. Right, Galo?” Lio muttered.

No reply. Lio looked up and saw that Galo had completely passed out. His eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily and his tongue had flopped out of his mouth. Lio snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Oh, I am so holding this against him.” Lio snickered as he pulled out. 

He reached around and undid the handcuffs, gently massaging his wrists when Galo woke up. He smacked his lips a few times before looking at Lio and smiling.

“Good morning.” Galo said sweetly and Lio smiled.

He guessed he could forgive Galo this time.


	5. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo take the time to remind each other what they like so much.

“You are so good to me.” Galo said one night and Lio blinked at him.

“What?” Lio asked.

Galo’s head was laying on his lap as he goes over some documents for an apartment building he wants to build. Galo hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, you always let me hang all over you and you pet my hair when I lay my head in your lap like this! It’s great!” Galo said pleased.

Lio lowered the documents a bit and frowned.

“That’s very basic stuff. I am surprised you enjoy it so much.” Lio stated.

Galo frowned a little.

“I mean I never really had anyone to do it for me before, so...” Galo said softly.

Realizing he hit a sore spot, Lio hummed and ran his hand through Galo’s hair, who purred with delight. Suddenly, Lio had an idea. He put his documents on the side table and turned his full attention to Galo.

“You’re beautiful.” he said simply.

Galo’s face went beet red, startled.

“Huh?” Galo asked, confused.

“You’re beautiful. I love your hair and how nice it feels between my fingers.” Lio emphasized this by running his hand through them again.

“Lio.” Galo muttered before smiling.

“You’re beautiful too! I like how bright your eyes are!” Galo said and Lio felt his face flush and his heart start to beat faster.

“I like your arms. How strong they are. How tan they are.” Lio trailed his hands down his face, down his neck and across his shoulders to rub his arms.

“I like your smile! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I see it.” Galo replied, poking his cheeks and making him smile a bit.

“I like your chest. How big and broad it is. I still remember when you carried me. I felt so small and I never felt that way before.” Lio said as his hands came back up and he ran them down the center of his chest.

“I like your hands! They seem really small at times, but I know how much strength they have! Plus, hate to say it, but when they’re wrapped around my dick...” Galo winked badly.

Lio snorted out a laugh and shook his head.

“As much as I hate them, sometimes your puns make me laugh.” Lio said leaning over to stare into Galo’s eyes.

“HA! I knew it! I knew you secretly liked them! Well, I like how you get competitive! It really is a lot of fun when we play games together and you get all annoyed! Makes me feel happy to know you let me see that side of you!” Galo said with delight.

Lio and Galo continued to list off things they liked about each other before Galo reached up and pulled Lio down for a deep kiss. It was an odd angle, but Lio kind of liked it. Galo’s hand stayed in his hair and Lio sighed a bit into his mouth. It was nice like this. When they pulled back, Lio smiled.

“I like how big your heart is. You accepted me, my people, my friends without so much as a blink.” Lio whispered against his lips.

Galo laughed.

“I thought you were going to comment on how big something else is!” Galo giggled before calming down.

“I like… that I can come home to you and you don’t make me feel bad when I’ve had a bad day.” Galo replied.

Lio nodded and they kissed again. Their tongues met and Lio was reminded of their first kiss. Their official kiss of life. Lio pulled back.

“I like… that when we met in the cave, you offered to help. That you didn’t even like us, but you still saw we needed help and offered.” Lio said softly.

Her death was still fresh in his mind and he wished he could forget that pain, but it had brought Galo to him. Galo cupped his chin and looked deeply into Lio’s eyes.

“I like that you helped me become a better person. A better firefighter. A better rescuer. I like that you helped me change the way I viewed the world.” Galo stated.

Lio’s heart felt absolutely full. The documents on the table were forgotten about as they kissed. The kisses started to trail down as Galo and Lio gently and carefully worshiped each other’s bodies. They continued to whisper words of praise against each other’s skin, as if burning the words into the very flesh itself.

Lio let out a soft cry when Galo licked his head, gently reaching out to run his hands over Galo’s girth. He took the head into his mouth and moaned against Galo’s dick when Galo did the same. Though their mouths were fill, the silence was still filled with their thoughts. How much they loved each other. How much they adored each other. How they couldn’t live without each other anymore.

Lio grabbed Galo’s balls and rolled them as he ran his lips over Galo’s dick. It was a little too much for him to take fully into his mouth. Galo, however, had no problem swallowing down Lio’s cock like he was mad for it.

“So good for me.” Lio whispered as he rubbed the skin around Galo’s head.

Galo moaned low in his throat, his dick giving an interested twitch and Lio smirked.

“I love you, Galo Thymos. Now and forever. The second you shared my fire, you became mine and I became your’s. Though the promare are gone, that fire will never burn out.” Lio stated boldly.

Hell would freeze over and Kray Foresight would apologize for his crimes before Lio would release Galo to anyone else, but Death. And even then, it would be a fight. He ran his tongue along the vein before circling the head again and Galo whimpered around his mouthful. Galo’s eyes were so warm and Lio couldn’t even think straight anymore. He rubbed Galo faster as Galo’s mouth worked overtime and finally, they spilled together. Lio swallowed as much as he could, but a little bit dribbled out. 

Galo pulled off and then helped Lio to turn around so they could cuddle together. As Lio traced his hands over Galo’s warm chest, Galo sighed and nuzzled the top of his head. 

“This was all I ever wanted.” Galo muttered as his eyes began to drop.

“Oh? I thought you wanted to be a firefighter?” Lio teased lightly.

Galo hummed and nuzzled him again.

“I did, but this is a nice dream too.” Galo stated.

Lio could accept that reply.


	6. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio really liked Galo's hair. Galo liked that Lio liked his hair.

“Lio, I’m home!” Galo called as he entered the apartment. 

“Welcome ba-” Lio’s return greeting died on his tongue when he actually looked up at Galo.

Instead of his usual fohawk, Galo’s hair is done back in a simple ponytail and Lio’s brain short circuited for a second. All he can think about is how fucking good Galo looked with his hair pulled back. Galo blinked, looking at him confused.

“Lio? What’s wrong?” Galo asked curiously.

Lio eyed the ponytail again.

“I’ve just never seen you with a ponytail.” Lio said.

He wanted to see more of it actually. Maybe he could ‘accidentally’ throw out Galo’s hair gel. Not that he didn’t enjoy Galo’s spiked hair, but fuck, the ponytail is doing something to Lio that he never expected.

“Eh? Oh yeah, sorry. We got an early call and I didn’t have time to style it.” Galo said idly grabbing a piece of hair.

“I like it.” Lio stated.

Galo beamed.

“You do?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, it looks nice.” Lio said simply.

He was starting to get an idea and he smiled Galo’s way, an absolutely evil smile. Galo raised an eyebrow, seeing the challenge in Lio’s eyes. He leaned against the counter by Lio’s side.

“Oh? Does it?” Galo reached up and pulled the tie out, making his hair spill out and fucking hell, Lio should not be this turned on.

Galo took really, really good care of his hair and he knew that Lio loved running his fingers through it. Hell, Galo liked when Lio ran his hands through it. And he hadn’t had a chance to get it cut recently, so it was really long, longer than Galo normally had it.

“Yes. I rather like it. I like it better when it is wrapped around my fist though.” Lio said simply.

“Oh? Is that so?” Galo challenged.

“Of course. While you are choking on my dick.” Lio stated.

Galo hummed as he slid to his knees, moving between Lio’s legs.

“Is that the only time you like it?” Galo teased.

“Oh no. I also like it spilled across your pillow while I pound into you.” Lio said.

His fingers reached out and curled around a large strand, tugging lightly as Galo groaned.

“Oh?” Galo asked panting a bit.

“Hm, I can also say I enjoy watching your hair bouncing in the air as you bounce on my lap.” Lio stated boldly.

“You’re killing me here, Lio.” Galo groaned.

“Oh, believe me, you are not the only one.” Lio’s pants felt tight.

“So, how are we going to fix this?” Galo asked, before licking his lips.

Lio grabbed his hair and tugged his head back. He is leaning over Galo now and grinning devilishly.

“How should I make you do for me?” Lio hummed.

“Make me? Oh ho ho. That sounds like a challenge.” Galo’s eyes flashed and holy fuck, Lio had to kiss him just to shut him up because god damn, he can’t think straight with those eyes on him.

“Oh, here’s one we haven’t tried in a while.” Lio said while he finally pulled back.

“And that is?” Galo asked curiously.

“I let you fuck me for once.” Lio said amused.

Galo’s eyes flashed.

“Oh, I like that idea.” Galo said. 

He quickly scooped Lio up and carried him firefighter style to the bedroom. All the while, Lio continued to play with Galo’s hair.

“Hm if you keep doing that, I’m going to lose my mind.” Galo said with a groan.

“I don’t think I have ever met anyone with such a sensitive scalp.” Lio commented.

“Well, babe, you’ve never met anyone like me before, so this is just the icing on the cake.” Galo said boldly.

Lio snorted and covered his mouth.

“That is true. I have never met anyone like you.” Lio chuckled.

They got to the bedroom where they stripped down. Lio climbed onto Galo’s lap, letting Galo focus on preparing him while he continued to test out different tugs on Galo’s hair. Long ones made Galo moan while short ones made Galo whimper.

“You really, really like your hair pulled, huh?” Lio said.

“It feels so good.” Galo muttered as he buried his face in Lio’s chest.

Lio hummed.

“Ok, let’s do this.” Galo said when Lio was finally stretched.

“Ready when you are.” Lio replied.

Galo was… big. Very big and it wasn’t often that he topped, so it took Lio a few seconds to really get used to the stretch. When he was ready, he gave a sharp tug to Galo’s hair and he moaned. Galo’s hand wrapped around his waist and he started to bounce Lio on his cock. The angle was perfect and Lio saw stars as Galo pounded into him.

“Feels so good.” Galo moaned as he mouthed Lio’s chest.

He would most certainly have marks tomorrow, not that Lio minded. 

“God, Galo, so big. Ughhhh!” Lio leaned back, hands intertwingled in Galo’s locks and Galo let out a low whine.

His eyes were starting to tear up. Lio moved with him, taking control of the pace as Galo got lost in the pleasure. It was hard and rough and Galo could barely breath, but it felt so fucking good.

“L-Lio! Fuck!” Galo yelped.

A particularly harsh tug caused him to cum and Lio moaned roughly as he felt it fill him. He came between them, staining their stomachs. When they were done, Galo flopped back, taking Lio with him. They laid there until Lio shifted uncomfortably.

“Ok, enough now.” Lio said as he moved off Galo’s dick and out of his arms.

“But Lio!” Galo whined, holding out his arms for the other to crawl back into.

“Ah, ah, no way. You are disgusting.” Lio wiggled his nose.

“You didn’t care five minutes ago.” Galo muttered annoyed.

“Time for a shower.” Lio stood up and winced a bit. 

He was quite sore and Galo snickered.

“Shut up and get in the shower.” Lio stated.

“I don’t wanna shower. I feel good.” Galo said, hiding his eyes under his arm.

“Oh? So you don’t want me to wash your hair?” Lio asked.

Galo peeked out at him and Lio winked.

“Maybe I’ll think of another fun thing we can do.” Lio said as he walked into the bathroom.

Galo raced after him and slammed the door shut behind him.


	7. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio wondered if Galo had a nickname for him too.

Galo loved nicknames. He had them for just about everyone in the city and he religiously used them. The only one who didn’t have a nickname was Lio and Lio wondered why. Even Guiera and Meis had ones, so why was he the only one who didn’t? He decided to confront Galo about it one night.

“A nickname?” Galo asked as they cuddled.

He was still panting hard and Lio was pleased to see he still had a bit of that dazed look in his eyes.

“Yes. Everyone else has one. I’m just curious why I don’t.” Lio stated.

Galo blinked a few times before smiling.

“Honey.” he said.

Lio blinked.

“Huh?” Lio replied.

“Babe.” Galo said.

Lio frowned.

“I don’t understand.” Lio said.

“Sweetheart.” Galo said before pressing a kiss to Lio’s cheek.

Lio flushed.

“Love.” Galo muttered as he trailed kisses down Lio’s throat.

It was strangely warm. Like Galo was kiss those names into his body. Galo continued to kiss his way across Lio’s body, whispering sweet names to Lio as he did so. When he got to the bottom of Lio’s feet, he leaned back.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, but I wasn’t sure which name you would prefer and you told me you would like to keep what we do in the bedroom to ourselves. Do you know how hard it is for me to censor myself? Like really hard.” Galo stated.

Lio snorted and shook his head.

“I just figured nicknames were a part of that too. It was really hard not to call you Babe in front of the whole team the first day after we got together.” Galo said sitting back by Lio’s feet.

Lio sat up. He guessed he had made it clear that he wanted to keep things private. Lio hummed and leaned over to him.

“Luv.” he said and Galo shivered.

Lio smirked and pressed his lips to Galo’s chest, right where his heart was.

“Beautiful.” Lio tasted out a few nicknames on his tongue, but nothing quite sat right when it came to Galo.

Nothing had the absolute effect he was going for and so he tested one nickname out, just as a curiosity.

“Pet.” he whispered against Galo’s neck and ohhh, did that cause a reaction.

Galo actually whined. Whined low and deep in his chest as his body shook a bit. Oh, Lio liked that reaction.

“Pet.” he tried again.

Galo groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head a bit. Galo’s cock, which had been half hard this entire time, gave an interested twitch as it fully came to life.

“Hey, no fair. I went with sweet ones for you.” Galo muttered.

“But you like it. At least, one part of you does.” Lio wrapped his hand around Galo’s cock and gave a tug as he whispered “Pet” in Galo’s ear.

“Lioooo.” Galo dragged out his name and Lio shivered a bit.

Maybe he didn’t need nicknames when Galo could say his name in that breathy little voice.

“Hmm, you know I always wanted to test that out. Petplay I mean. I wasn’t sure you would be into it, but now?” Lio whispered in his ear.

“Fuck, Lio. Come on, man.” Galo muttered.

Lio was playing with Galo’s cock, barely giving it the friction he wanted. Lio licked his lips and lightly ran his other hand down Galo’s back.

“Let’s test it, huh? Do you know what to call me?” Lio asked sweetly.

Galo peeked one eye opened and flushed.

“M-Master?” he whispered.

Lio choked on his moan. He hadn’t expected Galo to actually say it, but now that he had, he was not letting that go. He pushed Galo down, sat on his legs as he worked his hands on Galo’s dick.

“Again.” he commanded.

“M-Master!” Galo moaned harshly.

“My cute, little pet.” Lio cooed.

Galo’s body jerked and he came hard. So hard he didn’t even have time to warn Lio. Lio hissed, coming with Galo. They sat there, panting before Galo giggled.

“I definitely can’t use that nickname in public, right?” Galo said.

Lio grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.


	8. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio thought he could handle it. After all, it was just a piece of cloth.

It was just a piece of cloth. Hell, Lio could have probably ripped it to shreds with his bare hands. It was just supposed to be something fun, to see how sensitive Lio actually was without his eyes, but the second the cloth was tied behind his head, everything went very, very wrong. As the darkness fell over his eyes, his breathing started to get faster and his chest started to get tight. Galo was there, he could feel Galo’s warmth, but it honestly felt like he was spiraling out of control.

Control. He had to reclaim control. He reached for his fire, but it wasn’t there. It was gone, like it had been for close to three months and Lio choked. He was falling, falling, falling and then, Galo’s face appeared. 

“Lio! Lio, hey, it’s ok. It’s me. It’s me.” Galo said gently cupping Lio’s face.

Lio was shaking, his blood pumping through his veins and his adrenaline high. He grabbed Galo’s hands, trying to ground himself. He was startled to find tears running down his face.

“Lio, are you ok? You really had me scared there.” Galo asked.

His eyes are wide and worried and Lio immediately felt silly. He pulled back a bit, rubbing his hands over his eyes. The cloth was lying on Galo’s lap and he resisted the urge to set it on fire somehow.

“I’m fine. Just a bad reaction.” Lio said softly.

“Hey! No worries, right? It was just supposed to be a test! No harm, no foul!” Galo throws the blindfold over his shoulder and Lio felt disappointed.

“But you wanted to test it out.” Lio said and Galo waved his hand.

“It’s not even a big deal. We can try it out another day or something.” Galo said simply.

It is simple with Galo. Everything’s simple when he’s around and Lio can already feel himself calming down. He crawled onto Galo’s lap and kissed him, sighing in bliss when Galo settled his arms around Lio’s waist, but loosely. Galo knew that Lio doesn’t like to feel trapped and respected that, just like Lio knew that Galo didn’t care for small, cramped spaces.

Lio pulled back and Galo smiled, nuzzling his face into Lio’s chest. He vaguely felt Galo’s five o’clock shadow on his flesh and chuckled.

“Getting a little scruffy there, huh Galo?” Lio teased as he cupped Galo’s face in his hands.

“Gimme a break. Had to throw out my last razor. Didn’t get a chance to get a new one yet.” Galo said pouting.

“I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice.” Lio nuzzled his cheek and Galo nuzzled back.

“Oh? Should I grow it out fully then?” Galo asked, perking up.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. If you did that, we’d start getting calls about a wild man running head first into fires.” Lio stated.

Galo laughed and it was loud and bright and Lio smiled. He laid his head on Galo’s shoulder and noticed the blindfold hadn’t gone that far. It sat, innocently, on the edge of the bed, just about to slip off. Lio frowned and stared at it before leaning back.

“Can I blindfold you?” Lio asked.

Galo blinked and then nodded.

“Sure!” Galo said.

Lio nodded and Galo grabbed the cloth from behind him. Carefully, Lio took the blindfold and gently tied it around Galo’s eyes. He already missed them. Lio removed his hands and Galo hummed, moving his head round as if he was looking around.

“This is weird.” Galo admitted.

“Oh?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, like I can kind of make out where things are, but it's a little dizzying.” Galo said.

“Are you ok?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, I’m great!” Galo smiled.

He was looking in the completely wrong direction, but Lio just smiled. He eyed some of the items Galo had put out to try on him and smirked. A large feather, a vibrator and a cock ring. He slipped the cock ring on first, making Galo jump.

“It’s cold.” he whined.

“Don’t worry. It will warm up soon.” Lio said as he placed the vibrator against Galo’s left nipple.

He quickly turned it on and Galo jumped again before moaning.

“Feels so weird.” Galo muttered, pushing against it.

“Oh? How so?” Lio asked as he moved it around.

Galo tried to chase the vibrator every time Lio removed it from his body. Only for Lio to place it somewhere completely different next time.

“It’s like… more somehow? Like I can hear it, but I don’t know where it’s going next.” Galo admitted.

He was flushed heavily and Lio smiled. He put the vibrator down, letting it continue to vibrate against the bed. Galo turned his head this way and that, as if trying to listen for it. He looked rather cute, like a puppy hearing a new sound. He picked up the feather and ran it over Galo’s nipples. He shuddered.

“Shit.” Galo whispered.

“Oh? Normally you don’t like this.” Lio said trailing it down.

“That’s because usually I can barely feel it. This way? I feel everything.” Galo pressed his hand against his mouth, moaning harshly.

Lio hummed as he carefully distracted Galo with the feather. He got off the bed and Galo immediately reached out, as if trying to find him. He tickled the feather against his nose, leading him further onto the bed before moving behind him. Galo jumped as Lio leaned over his back, his cock pressed firmly between against his cheeks.

“Sneaky.” Galo panted and Lio hummed as he ran the feather over the head of Galo’s cock.

“Just leading you right where I want you. Let’s see if you are still stretched from this morning.” Lio said, placing his cock against Galo’s rim.

He pushed in with little resistance and Galo cried out.

“Ah, so full!” Galo yelped.

Lio dragged himself out slowly, before pushing back in roughly. He kept that pace, dragging his cock against Galo’s inner walls. He whimpered and whined, panting harshly.

“So good! Feels so good, Lio!” Galo moaned.

Playfully, Lio leaned over and nipped at his neck, making Galo shudder. Lio reached around, pumping his member before releasing the ring without warning. Galo came hard and fast, so shocked he lost his voice. Lio groaned and emptied himself in the other before laying on his back. He reached up and undid the blindfold and Galo looked at him with those dazed eyes.

“Wow.”


	9. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's gets a little creative one night with his fantasies.

Lio huffed as he looked at the phone in his hand. It was late and Galo had just called to let him know he wouldn’t be back tonight. Normally, Lio would be sad, but fine with it. Tonight, however, Lio had a problem. He was horny and he had been looking forward to Galo coming back all day, his mind spinning with all the nasty things he wanted to do to him. Now those plans were on hold.

“Ugh.” Lio said, covering his eyes with his arm.

His dick gave a painful twitch and he huffed in annoyance. Really?

“You were never this bad before.” Lio grumbled.

Sure, Lio had urges in the past, but when you are trying to save an entire race of people from an evil dictator, things like that got put on the back burner. Now that he didn’t have that problem and a willing body in his bed more often than not, it seemed his cock was making up for lost time.

“You can hold off until tomorrow.” he snapped.

Talking to his dick was probably the craziest thing he had ever done and did absolutely nothing to kill his boner. If anything, his dick seemed to pulse, as if talking back. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow as it got just the tiniest bit of friction.

“This is insane.” he huffed.

His dick gave a twitch and he growled. Maybe he could handle it himself? It had been a while since he jacked off, so he needed something to really get him going. His eyes drifted around the room, trying to find something he could use to get his imagination going, and then he noticed a picture. It was of Lucia and Galo, showing off his mecha suit that was suspended in air. The red ropes around the mecha reminded him of the time he had tied Galo up in them. 

His eyes drifted closed as his mind started to create a picture. Galo, all tied up like he had been that day, suspended in mid air, vulnerable and at his mercy.

“Jesus.” he groaned as he rolled back over, hand down his pants.

“L-Lio.” Galo’s voice echoed in his ear. 

God he had heard that voice so much, the tone was practically embedded in his mind. He thought about how Galo would be tied up, legs against his chest, arms pinned to his sides, ass out and holy fuck, that was hot. He wondered if he could convince Lucia to let them borrow her lab one day to test out the real thing.

“Focus.” he muttered.

Galo would be swaying slightly, his body moving as he tried to get closer to Lio. His eyes, so wide and desperate for Lio’s touches. Lio would walk around him, running his fingertips over Galo’s tied up form. He would sway a bit more, turning slightly in a circle as Lio moved around him.

“Lio!” Galo moaned.

“Patience.” he would reply and Galo would just huff.

“Why do you always have to tease me?” Galo demanded and Lio snickered.

“Because it’s fun.” Lio replied.

He could see the slowly growing puddle under Galo’s body, his dick dripping onto the floor.

“You’re going to have to clean that up. Ignis would be furious if we left a mess.” Lio teased as he cupped Galo’s face.

“Maybe if you would let me down.” Galo said, eyes blazing.

“Hmmm not yet.” Lio pulled back and spun him around before grabbing his waist.

In his own mind, Galo is already stretched, so he just slipped right inside. Galo is hot, tight and Lio can’t control himself. He pounds away, using the motion of the ropes to help him hit even deeper. Galo is basically just swinging back and forth, being impaled over and over again. His voice echoes in the garage and Lio almost fantasizes someone stumbling in on them, but quickly pushes that away. Maybe next time.

He focuses completely on Galo, his scent, his voice, his body. He is pulling those facts from his memory. He knows Galo like he knows himself. He knows every mark, inch and layer of Galo. That makes it feel even more real. Like Galo is right there. He keeps his eyes stubbornly closed because he knows Galo isn’t there and he doesn’t want to break the spell. He is so goddamn close.

“Come for me, Galo!” his voice is rough and Galo comes without being touched.

His hands tighten around his cock to the point of pain, but he imagines Galo’s hot body tightening down on him and he loses it. He is panting heavily, his mind is mush and he opened his eyes to see Galo watching him from the doorway, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

“Nice show. I give it a 9.5 out of 10.” Galo said doing a mock clap.

“How long have you been standing there? And why only 9.5?” Lio trailed off, both mortified and aroused again.

He can already feel his cock twitching. Galo scratched his chin.

“About around the time you started. I called you to surprise you, but boy, did you surprise me instead. And I took the half point because you didn’t let me join in.” Galo said walking over.

He crawled onto the bed and over Lio’s body with a smirk.

“Sooo, the team has planned a small get-together at the pizzeria tomorrow but um..” Galo let out a few fake coughs.

“I’m not sure I’m feeling that well.” Galo winked.

So maybe they would get a chance to try it out after all.


	10. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio, the Firefighter, and Galo, The Mad Burnish leader, meet in a small clearing.

“Are you sure about this?” Galo asked nervously.

Lio glanced at him and hummed. Galo was pulling on the vest, looking uncertain. If you asked Lio, he looked amazing, but he can see the nervousness there.

“If you don’t want to try it, that’s fine, Galo. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.” Lio stated.

Galo shifted a bit and Lio smiled. 

“Hey, I promised, remember? If at any point you want to stop, we can, ok?” Lio said gently.

Galo nodded and then let out a breath.

“Let’s do this!” Galo said brightly.

Lio nodded.

Lio let out a soft breath as he got off his bike. The call came in an hour ago about a rogue Burnish in the forest near the city. If his information is right, he has finally tracked down the leader of the Mad Burnish. He parked his bike behind some trees before grabbing his ice gun. He slowly started to move through them, his long firefighter’s coat keeping him warm. He comes upon a clearing and pauses, hiding slightly.

In the center is a man, dressed all in black leather. Leather pants with a ripped leather jacket. His back is to Lio and Lio takes a deep breath before stepping out.

“Burning Rescue, don’t move!” he yelled.

The man looked over his shoulder and grinned. Lio felt a shiver of excitement go up and down his spine as he turns around fully. It is definitely him: Galo Thymos, the Head of the Mad Burnish. The Big Boss himself.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” he asked, leaning on his weapon.

It’s a simple black staff and Lio held his gun out, hands straight.

“My name is Lio Fortia, I’m here to stop you!” Lio stated.

Galo grinned and charged forward. Lio pulled the trigger, but dammit, the gun was jammed! He threw it away as he dodged Galo’s attack.

“And I’m here to have a little fun!” Galo replied.

They dart around, Galo attacking, Lio blocking until he tripped and ended up on the ground. Galo pinned him to the ground with his staff and grinned. Lio scowled.

“Oh, now that I got a good look at you, you’re kind of cute, neh?” Galo said scanning his face with his eyes.

His jacket has been torn to shreds, leaving him in a simple black shirt and jeans. Galo licked his lips as he leaned back on Lio’s stomach. Lio’s cock, excited from all the action, is pressed against his ass and Galo licked his lips.

“Oh, someone’s having fun, huh, little firefighter? I bet this is the most excitement you’ve ever had.” Galo rocked his hips and Lio let out a startled moan.

He quickly clamped his mouth shut, turning his head away as Galo rocked against him. He peeked an eye open, seeing Galo’s head thrown back, throat exposed as he moaned.

“Oh, you got something nice and big hidden in those jeans. Tell me, little firefighter, do I…(licked his lips) turn you on?” Galo said.

With one hand, he reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down on his vest. It fell open and Lio was treated to the sight of his chest. Lio’s eyes roamed the new skin and Galo chuckled.

“Well, little firefighter? Like what you see? Because I certainly do.” Galo leaned in and nuzzled his neck, kissing his artery before pulling back.

“Get off me.” Lio demanded, but Galo just rocked his hips again and Lio moaned harshly.

“Are you sure you want me to get off? Because it seems like to me you want to get off in a different way.” Galo winked and Lio flushed before he nodded slowly.

“Oh? I can’t hear you, speak up!” Galo chuckled and Lio flushed brighter, looking away.

“I want to get off.” Lio said softly.

“Ohhh I like that. Come on then, Lio Fortia, show me how much you wanna get off with me.” Galo winked.

Galo shifted forward as he reached back and undid Lio’s pants, all while keeping eye contact with Lio.

“You know, no one has ever caught my attention quite like you. I think this will be really, really enjoyable for us both.” Galo said as Lio’s cock sprung free.

He whistled as he glanced back, giving Lio a wink.

“Very nice, little firefighter.” Galo said as he took it into his hand.

He threw the staff away and Lio wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Galo’s chest and rubbed. Galo groaned and leaned his head back with a sigh.

“You have some nice hands.” Galo said pleased.

“Do you ever shut up?” Lio snapped and Galo grinned devilishly.

“Not unless someone makes me, little firefighter. Are you man enough to make me shut up?” Galo teased.

“Take off your pants and we’ll find out.” Lio snapped back.

Galo let out a fake gasp as he sat up and undid his pants.

“Naughty, naughty firefighter! Do you protect your city with that mouth?” Galo asked.

“Yes.” Lio said coldly.

Galo took Lio’s cock in his hand once more and stroked him hard and rough. It was almost too much and Lio hissed a bit. He saw a flash of concern in Galo’s eyes as he loosened his hand a bit.

“Come on now. Show me what you got then!” Galo stated.

Lio reached out and took Galo’s cock in his hands, listening to the moan that escaped Galo’s mouth. He rubbed the head and played with the sack hanging underneath. Galo copied his hand motions and Jesus, it was incredible.

“I want more. So much more.” Galo moaned.

Lio grit his teeth as Galo let go and pulled back completely. He went to sit up, thinking Galo was going to leave him with blue balls, but Galo just ripped off his pants and crawled back on his lap. Galo grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard, running his tongue through Lio’s mouth before pulling you back.

“Let’s see if you hose can put out this fire, neh?” Galo asked.

He took Lio into his hand and slipped it between his cheeks before sitting back. Lio was enveloped in heat and he groaned as he closed his eyes. Galo was so hot on the inside, like a roaring fire and he was quick to start bouncing on Lio’s lap.

“You feel so good! So good, little firefighter! Perhaps I’ll take you with me when I leave, keep you all for myself!” Galo pulled his head close, pressing Lio’s cheek against his chest.

“N-Not if I tame you first!” Lio replied.

Galo screeched with laughter and he rocked his hips and Lio’s eyes just about rolled back in his head. Fuck, it was so good!

“Tame me? So cute! But I’m a fire that can’t be tamed! No one will ever tame the great Galo Thymos! You can try though!” Galo cackled.

Lio closed his eyes, sucking a mark into the middle of Galo’s chest as he felt his balls constrict. He was so close and Galo was squeezing him so good.

“Galo.” he whispered.

“L-Lio.” Galo replied.

Lio’s arms tightened around Galo’s waist as he moaned and came inside. The movement of his cock against Lio’s stomach was enough to make Galo choke as he came between them. Galo bounced a few more times before stilling and going limp. Lio gently rubbed his back as the adrenaline started to go down.

“That was… good.” Galo finally said as he pulled back.

Galo was flushed brightly and smiling so gently that Lio’s heart melted. Lio smiled back and kissed him. They kissed for a while, just letting themselves come down from the high they had just been on before pulling back. Lio nuzzled into Galo’s chest and let out a sigh.

“That was a lot more fun than I expected.” Galo admitted and Lio snorted.

“Someone really enjoyed being the ‘Big Bad Burnish Boss’.” Lio teased.

Galo smiled.

“It was nice. Kind of made me feel all strong and powerful.” Galo said simply as he ran his fingers through Lio’s hair.

Lio understood that feeling well. He had most certainly enjoyed his title as the Big Boss. He was ridiculously pleased that Galo had enjoyed it in the end. Galo hadn’t been sure at first, worried one of them could get hurt with their little mock fight, but Lio had shown him the gun was just a prop and the staff was made of plastic. He was thankful everything had worked out so well. Maybe they could play this game again.


	11. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo have quite the collection of sex toys. Now they have no more room in their closet and need to go through them.

“I don’t know about you, Lio, but I think we might need a bigger closet.” Galo said, arms crossed.

Lio glanced at him before looking in the closet again. It, admittedly, was rather full with various toys they had bought and collected over the last few months. So much so that they couldn’t fit anything new in there.

“Maybe we can go through your dildo collection and get rid of some.” Lio stated.

Galo gasped in fake offense.

“I will have you know, good sir, that my dildo collection is not going anywhere! Maybe you need to back off on all the leather!” Galo replied.

Lio straightened his spine.

“I like leather. Leather looks good on me.” Lio replied.

“Yes, I know, believe me, I know. But do you really need leather pants in every color of the rainbow?” Galo asked.

Lio sniffed and looked away from him, nose turned upwards.

“You can never be too fashionable.” Lio replied.

“Alright, alright, fine. Let’s look at some of the toys we don’t use that much. What about this thing?” Galo pulled out something that, quite honestly, Lio wasn’t even sure what it was at first.

“Isn’t that the harness we tested out and you pulled a hamstring on?” Lio asked.

Galo flushed a bit.

“Yes.” he replied.

“I didn’t care for it much. Pitch it.” Lio shrugged.

Galo threw it on the bed. He dug around a bit more before pulling something else out.

“Ok, what about this?” Galo pulled out what looked to be a pair of shoes with little spikes on the bottoms.

“I almost twisted my fucking ankle in those things. Pitch them.” Lio said shuttering.

Galo threw them on the bed. He dug around a bit more before making a confused noise.

“What the fuck is this thing?” Galo said.

He pulled it out and Lio was startled to see how big it was. Some sort of long machine with a dildo at the end. Lio stared at it and then Galo.

“Where did that even come from? And how did it fit in our closet?” Lio asked confused.

“No idea, it was hidden in the very back.” Galo said placing it on the bed.

Lio noticed a tag hanging off it and grabbed it. A very familiar looking signature was on it. The two of them looked at each other.

“Lucia.” they said together.

Lio flipped it to the other side. There was writing on it.

“To my favorite gays. Have fun with this and don’t break it.” the tag read.

“She… made this?” Galo inched away from it, looking nervous.

“Apparently? But what does it do?” Lio asked.

Galo looked it over again before noticing legs on it. He set them up and then noticed a red button.

“Oh, I guess this is how you turn it on.” Galo pressed it and the dildo started to move back and forth. 

Lio flushed hotly, realizing suddenly what the odd contraption was. He let out a groan as he covered his face.

“Are you kidding me? She made us a fucking machine?” Lio muttered.

“Uhh yeah, she made us a machine, but what does it do?” Galo asked.

“No, Galo. She literally made us a “fucking” machine.” Lio said using air quotes.

Galo stared at him and then at the machine and then at him before tilting his head to the side.

“Huh?” he asked.

Lio sighed, loudly.

“Galo, the machine is used to fuck you. It does all the same things my dick does.” Lio stated.

He could see the wheels spinning in Galo’s brain before it clicked. Galo flushed brightly and moved away from it.

“Lucia, what the fuck, man!” he yelped.

Lio looked at the machine again and eyed the dildo at the end. Admittedly, it was about the same size as his cock and he wondered if she made it herself or… Lio shook his head. He did not want to think about something like that. Period. That went into all sorts of weird territory he didn’t want to think about.

“So, what do we do with it?” Galo asked, staring.

It was too big to just throw away. They would have to take it apart first. Lio looked over it again and took note of the slick design and simple style. He eyed the moving dildo as Galo played around with some of the controls. There was a knob to make it go faster or slower at will and a button to make the dildo itself vibrate. Lio’s pants were feeling a bit tight all of a sudden.

“Would you… be interested in testing it?” Lio asked suddenly.

Galo slowly turned his head to Lio, staring at him wide eyed before looking at the machine again. It was on the fastest setting and it was vibrating so hard it was shaking the whole bed.

“You’re joking.” Galo whispered.

“Oh? You don’t want to then? Not even a little.” Lio asked.

Galo licked his lips and he could see Galo starting to come around to the idea.

“Ok, maybe just a little.” Galo said. 

Lio grinned. This could be fun after all.

“L-LIO!” Galo moaned helplessly.

Ass in the air, machine pounding into him, Lio knelt in front of his face as Galo slobbered on his dick. They didn’t have it on the highest setting, but it was definitely close and Galo’s breathless moans were doing wonders for Lio’s dick. Every time the dildo disappeared into Galo’s body, his whole body jerked and trembled, eyes partially closed in absolute bliss.

“Come on, Galo. I want to feel some pleasure too.” Lio tugged on his hair and Galo swallowed him whole.

Lio licked his lips as every moan and whine made Galo’s throat tighten around his cock. Fuck, they had done this before, but it was never this mind blowing. He could actually see every inch of Galo’s skin was on fire.

“Come on, Galo. Show me how much you prefer the real thing.” Lio tugged again and Galo’s nose was buried in his pubic hair before long.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lio hissed as Galo tightened around him and he came.

Galo moaned as he came across the bedding and slumped into Lio’s lap. Lio sat there, blissed out before Galo whined.

“L-Lio, please, it’s too much.” Galo shuddered and Lio nodded.

He looked over at the machine and blinked. It was starting to smoke and violently spark.

“Uh Galo?” he called wide eyed.

“L-Lio, hurry! I feel like I am about to break!” Galo yelped.

Lio watched as the heavy black smoke poured from the machine before it gave a sharp whine and stopped. As the smoke rose to the ceiling, it hit the fire detector and soon enough the sprinklers were going off. Galo yelped, Lio laughed and the sirens were going.

“Let me get this straight.” Ignis said, arms crossed.

“You two set off all the fire alarms in the building because you were playing around with a machine Lucia made? And it broke?” Ignis demanded.

Neither of them could look at him, instead they stared at the floor, wrapped in blankets as the rest of the team helped turn off the alarm in their building.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Lio muttered.

Galo snorted and before long he was laughing hysterically.


	12. Mask (Fantasy AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio snuck into the Foresight Castle to find out what the evil King has planned next. Instead, he found an ally in the sole heir, Galo Thymos.

Lio Fortia slid the mask onto his face before he joined the crowd of people entering the castle. Leader of the rebel forces, he kept his head down and his back straight as he walked into the heart of his enemy’s territory, King Kray Foresight’s castle. His mission was simple: get in, look around, find ay weakness, and get out without being noticed. The King was holding a masquerade ball to celebrate the great harvest and Lio had decided to take matters into his own hands.

“My, how gorgeous!” he heard some ladies coo at the decorations as they stepped inside.

He held back a sneer, eyeing the expensive food, decorations and wine. His people were starving to death, but Kray could afford to throw a fancy ball like this? How revolting. Lio wandered around the room, eyeing the people he saw. Everyone wore a mask, thankfully, but a few of them he still recognized from the information gathered by his spies. Politicians, judges, nobles, all people of high class and power, people Kray wanted to keep close and in good spirits.

He shook his head, instead forcing himself to focus on the security that surrounded the place. Guards were stationed at every entrance and exit, their hands on their weapons, ready and waiting for any sign that something has gone wrong. He has only been there a few minutes, maybe a half hour when the horns blared to life. It was time, the King had arrived.

Lio turned, as everyone else did, to the main staircase, watching as Kray and his heir entered the room. Lio sucked in a breath and could only stare as they walked into the room. His attention, which should be on Kray, instead focused on the man by his side. Galo Thymos, Kray’s heir and the head of his army. The young man flashed the crowd a smile and he heard some ladies swoon.

“He is beautiful, is he not?” one lady said.

“Oh yes, the King picked a most wonderful heir!” another whispered back.

“And so kind too! Did you hear? Prince Galo saved an entire family of people from a burning fire just a few short months ago. Went back time and time again to grab more people. Save the whole family all by himself!” another whispered.

Lio had heard about that. He and his spies had tried to find any reason why the man had done so, especially for a poor family like that, but in the end, even they had to admit that Galo seemingly was as kind as he appeared. He was well known for returning to the battlefield to find missing and dying soldiers, for going out among the people and helping the community, for just being an overall good person. Lio shifted slightly as he remembered the first time he had seen the man in person, the first time he had seen his face.

He had gone to town to gather some intel when Galo happened to walk right by where he was standing. He remembered his breath catching in his chest, his eyes going wide as their eyes locked. There was a spark, a familiar feeling that seemed to burn between them. Like they already knew each other, like they were made for each other. Galo had been the first to look away and Lio had disappeared into the crowd, despite Galo’s calls.

Lio tuned back into the speech Kray was giving and had to hold back his growl. The man was a liar and a fraud. His flowery words meant nothing to Lio and though Galo’s face was hidden behind a white mask, he could see the way his eyes seemed confused, almost uncertain. So, Galo wasn’t as blind to his King’s actions as Lio had believed. Interesting.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I know it has been a tough year for you nation, but fear not. My heir and I know you all have suffered under harsh conditions and unacceptable attacks by the barbarian tribe called the Burnish, but that ends tonight.” Kray declared.

There were cheers from the crowd and Lio had to hold himself back. They were the barbarians? What about the man who had taken their land from them? Stolen their crops and cattle when all they wanted to do was live in peace? He shook his head. Focus, Lio, focus.

“My heir, my pride and joy, has decided that he will be the one to rid us of these vermin. He will lead our army into battle and remove these stains from our earth. He will return a warrior and a hero for generations more!” Kray said placing a hand on Galo’s shoulder.

Galo looked shocked, his body and shoulder stiff as he stood there. He dared not say a word as the crowd cheered, but Lio could see he was upset. Kray finished his speech and led Galo off the stage by his shoulder. Lio’s eyes narrowed. That didn’t look like the face of a man who wanted to do any of that. So what was the deal? He slipped away from the crowd and waited until all of them were distracted with the announcement of food before he slipped into the hallway.

He looked around before hearing people talking harshly. Keeping to the shadows, he followed them down the hall, only to realize they were moving towards him. He stopped and waited.

“But Kray!” Galo said as he followed Kray.

Lio ducked into a shadowy corner as they walked right past him, Kray at the lead with Galo following behind.

“No buts, Galo.” Kray replied.

Galo ripped his mask from his face and glared at Kray.

“What do you mean ‘no buts’! You are talking about wiping out an entire city, Kray! An entire nation of people! I mean, you never even discussed this with me!” Galo snapped.

Kray paused, but didn’t turn to Galo.

“And what, exactly, do you think I have to discuss with you? Am I not your King?” Kray demanded.

His voice was like ice and Lio shivered. Gone was the false persona Kray had built for himself. The man talking now was the true Kray Foresight. Galo swallowed.

“You are, but…” Galo was cut off.

“Am I not your hero?” Kray asked.

Galo’s lower lip trembled.

“Of course, but Kray…” he was cut off again.

“Am I not the man who saved your life all those years ago? Who pulled you from the fires of your parents' home and into safety?” Kray demanded.

Galo looked down, hand clenched tight around his mask.

“You are, but…” Galo was cut off a third time.

“Then tell me, Galo, do you not owe your life to me? I saved you, I made you who you are. I gave you food, shelter, and clothing. I filled your empty belly, protected you from harm and this is how you wish to repay my kindness?” Kray finally turned his head to him, eyes open and glowing with rage.

Galo swallowed harshly, eyes wide with fear. His body shook and his shoulders slumped.

“No, of course not. I would never.” Galo stumbled over his words as Kray faced him fully, staring down at him like he was some dog Kray wanted to kick.

“Then listen very carefully, Galo. You are my heir, the head of my army, but first and foremost, you are mine to do with as I please. If I say go slaughter a village, you will. If I say burn a forest to the ground, you will. If I say kneel and kiss my boots, you will. The second you defy me, go against me, is the second I rip everything you have away from you. Do I make myself clear?” Kray demanded.

Galo gave a slow nod, but his eyes were on the floor. Kray didn’t seem to appreciate it. He shoved Galo back against the wall and pinned him there with his body.

“Say it.” Kray growled.

“Yes… Kray.” Galo muttered.

“What was that?” Kray demanded.

Galo grit his teeth and glared at Kray through his lashes.

“Yes, Mr King.” Galo finally said.

Kray nodded and stepped back, his eyes closing and a soft smile coming to his face.

“Come now, Galo. We should make haste. The ball has already begun. I would hate for us to keep our friends and allies waiting.” Kray said gently.

Galo nodded and slipped his mask back on before they left. As Lio slipped out of the shadows, he frowned. It seems he was learning more than he expected. He followed them back to the ball and watched as Galo and Kray went their separate ways. Kray went to talk to a large group of people while Galo headed for the wine table.

Lio looked at Kray as he mingled among the people. To them, he was charming, funny and charismatic. Women threw themselves at him while men tried to gain his favor. Lio stalked him for some time before realizing he was going to learn nothing from him. So he went looking for the heir.

He found Galo partially hiding near the wine table. Based on his light swaying, Lio was sure he had had a few and realized this would be the perfect time. But there were too many eyes, he couldn’t get close without raising suspicion. As the band started to play, the crowd moved to the center of the room to dance and Lio saw his chance.

“You know, Prince Galo looks rather lonely. I am sure he would love a dancing partner.” he muttered to a young woman standing nearby.

She perked up immediately and raced over to be the first one to ask him to dance. Galo seemed confused at first, but she refused to let him walk away and he eventually relented. She dragged him to the center of the room and he spun her around as they went. Lio slipped into the crowd, taking the hand of a young lady as he kept his attention on Galo. He waited until Galo had danced with a few different people before taking his hand.

“Oh, hello.” Galo said startled.

“A pleasure, Your Highness. I hope I am not interrupting.” Lio said gently.

“No, no of course not.” Galo’s eyes trailed over his face before he frowned.

“I don’t believe I have seen you here before. What is your name?” Galo asked curiously.

Lio paused. He had thought of a name to give to the prince, but now? 

“My name is Lio Fortia, Your Highness.” Lio replied.

He felt Galo stiffen, his back go straight before he breathed.

“I see. You can call me Galo, Lio.” Galo said simply.

Lio blinked, a little startled. He had expected something more than this.

“You accepted that rather quickly. I am shocked.” Lio stated.

“Well, to be honest with you, I’ve had a few glasses, so my brain is not working quite right. I am sure, come morning, I will be furious with myself.” Galo admitted.

They continued to dance around the room. If could have been magical if Lio’s brain wasn’t turning so quickly.

“I would ask why you are here, but I have a feeling I already know. So how many of you are there?” Galo asked.

His hands tightened on Lio’s waist and hand. Lio could have lied, but he didn’t.

“One. There is only me here.” Lio admitted.

Galo’s hands released their grip a bit.

“Only you? That seems… foolish.” Galo said softly.

They past by Kray as they danced, but Lio noted that Galo had forced an extra turn, making it so that Kray only saw Galo’s back and not who he was dancing with. He had to wonder.

“And yet, you could have just told Kray that I was here, but you didn’t. Why is that, Galo Thymos?” Lio asked.

Galo leaned in and whispered.

“Not here. Meet me on the balcony later.” Galo said.

Lio didn’t get a chance to reply before Galo handed him off to another and Galo disappeared with another dance partner. Lio removed himself from the dance, stating he was thirsty as he stood near the wine. After some time, he saw Galo leave the center as well before disappearing out a doorway. Lio followed him and found Galo standing with his back to him.

Lio walked towards him slowly, tense and ready for anything before Galo turned to him. His arms were crossed, his eyes sad.

“So why are you here, Lio Fortia?” Galo demanded.

“To get information. To find out what Kray’s next steps are.” Lio replied.

Galo nodded.

“You heard him give the speech. You know what he has planned.” Galo stated.

“You need to stop him!” Lio demanded.

“I can’t!” Galo snarled.

“Why? Because he saved your life?” Lio demanded.

Galo paused, staring at him before nodding.

“I owe Kray… everything. I can’t turn my back on him, not like this.” Galo stated.

“And if you don’t, my people will die!” Lio yelled.

Lio quickly glanced behind him, but the laughter and music from the ball had covered his yell. He turned back to Galo and found him staring at the floor.

“I never asked to be his prince. I never asked to be the head of his army. I wanted to be a medic. I wanted to save lives, not take them. I never asked for this.” Galo explained.

Lio took a step forward and their eyes locked.

“Then help me save them. Help me stop Kray. Help me save my people. Please.” Lio asked.

Galo looked at him and smiled softly.

“Only if you help save me first.” Galo stated.

Lio surged forward and their lips locked. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be pressed against this man, but he couldn’t help himself. The familiar feeling burned between them, like their very souls were reaching out for each other. Galo gasped into his mouth when his hand slid down the front of his pants.

“Lio.” Galo’s voice was low and rough and Lio loved it.

“Galo.” he replied.

Galo’s hand slid into Lio’s pants and they rocked against each other. They whispered each other’s names as they chased that spark between them. As Galo cried out and came into Lio’s hand, Lio squeezed his eyes shut as he came into Galo’s hand. They trembled against each other, like leaves in the wind before Lio spoke.

“Let’s go.” Lio whispered.

Adjusting themselves, Galo took Lio’s hand and lead him through the back gardens to the gate. Their masks were lost as they raced among the flowers and moonlight. When they got to the stables, Galo got his horse and one for Lio. As they raced away from the castle, they could hear horns blaring and Lio laughed.

“Galo!”

“Lio!”


	13. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio doesn't like lingerie. Doesn't like how it looks on him or feels, but Galo thinks he can change his mind. (Slightly body dystoria)

Lio was exhausted. Galo and he were walking home from a very, very long day clearing up rumble when Galo just stopped. They are holding hands and Lio yelped as Galo suddenly just stopped in the middle of walking.

“Galo?” Lio called, confused.

He is confused, tired and really, really just wants some sleep. Galo wasn’t looking at him, however, his attention fully on something to his right. Lio looked past him and blinked. Galo is staring at a window full of lingerie.

“Galo?” Lio called again.

It is clearly women’s lingerie and Lio felt something curl in his chest. Aina had told him that Galo was a bit of a playboy before they met, so maybe Galo was having second thoughts? Maybe he missed that part of his life, when he had women throwing themselves at his feet? Lio wasn’t sure. Galo suddenly turned to him and thumbed at the window.

“Wanna go try some on?” Galo asked brightly.

Lio’s mouth dropped. Sure, they had played with costumes and things before, but lingerie has always been out of the question, at least for Lio.

“I’m… not sure.” Lio admitted.

He knew that, in a lot of people’s eyes, he looked like a girl. A very pretty girl, but a girl nonetheless and Lio hated it. He wasn’t as big as some of the guys, but damnit, he was very much a man, thank you!

“Why not?” Galo asked, curiously.

Lio’s eyes darted to the female mannequins again and then to Galo before looking away.

“I mean… fine, let's try it.” Lio said.

Galo beamed and dragged him into the store. It is late and the only people in there are them and the lady behind the register. Lio followed Galo nervously as he goes straight for the female lingerie and stared. It is all so frilly and feminine looking. Lio already hated it.

“Oh! What about this one?” Galo said pulling one out.

It is pink and sheer and Lio wanted to burn it. He gave a shake of his head and Galo nodded before putting it back. They pull out a few more, but Lio was tired and he didn’t want to play this game anymore.

“Fine, let me try it on.” he snatched the outfit from Galo’s hand without looking and it’s only when he’s in the changing room that he realized it was probably the worst one yet. 

God, it even has cut out where his nipples were supposed to be. He covered his face with his hands, breathing deeply as he took it in. At least it’s black and not pink or red like the last few Galo pulled, but still.

“Just do it and let’s go.” he muttered.

He vaguely heard another changing room door open and close, but he believed it’s just the register lady cleaning out the other room. He pulled the outfit from his body before putting it on and it’s worse than he feared. Lio, though he would die before admitting it, has always had a problem with his body. It is too small, too gentle looking, too feminine. That’s why his armor had always been bigger than everyone else’s. That’s why his motorcycle was the way it was. That’s why he wore so many layers.

“Fuck me.” Lio muttered before sighing.

“Galo, you there?” he called.

He heard Galo drop something and curse.

“Yeah, I’m right here!” Galo yelled back.

“Ok, I’m coming out.” Lio grabbed the door handle and yanked it open before his nerves can get the better of him. 

For a second, he doesn’t see anyone and then the door across from his opened and Lio’s mouth dropped. Galo was standing there, wearing the exact same lingerie Lio was wearing, but in the largest size they have. It still just barely covered him and the material was stretched to its absolute limits.

“Oh great. Well, one of us is going to have to change.” Galo said with a bright smile.

Lio snorted and covered his mouth with his hands as Galo turned this way and that, making all sorts of ‘sexy’ but ridiculous poses. He was shocked it doesn’t rip.

“Ok, ok, don’t rip it.” Lio said, arms crossed.

“Oh, next one then! Here!” Galo tossed Lio another one and Lio sighed.

“Fine, fine.” Lio walked back inside and changed.

“Are you ready!” Galo called.

“As ready as I can be.” Lio replied.

They open the door at the same time and Lio choked on his laughter. This one is a little thicker, less sheer, but as a cut up the middle. Lio’s was black, but Galo’s was purple and it looked stretched to the gills on him.

“You look ridiculous.” Lio snickered.

“You mean, amazing!” Galo said pointing at him.

Lio just shakes his head.

“Why are we doing this?” Lio asked, arms crossed.

Galo settled down and smiled.

“You seemed really stressed out and the mannequins out front made me laugh because they were in such ridiculous poses, so I thought maybe this would help you relax a bit and it worked~” Galo teased.

Lio’s heart swells. It was stupid, it was ridiculous, it was just the type of thing Galo would cook up to make Lio feel better. The stress on his shoulders drained away and he smiled at Galo. They try a few other things on before the lady tells them it’s closing time. Galo ends up buying two of them because he liked how they looked on him and Lio leaned against his shoulder as they walked away.

“Thank you, Galo.” Lio stated as they climbed the stairs to their apartment.

“Eh? You liked it that much?” Galo asked curiously as they unlocked the door.

“At first, I was… unsure.” Lio admitted and Galo blinked.

“Huh? Why? You looked amazing in everything!” Galo said with awe.

Lio bit his lip. He had talked to Galo about his body issues, but only in passing. He had never really had a discussion about it with him. He watches as Galo pulls the first lingerie out and puts it up to his chest as if imagining himself in it again.

“How did you feel trying them on?” Lio asked curiously.

“Me? I dunno, I always think I look good in anything!” Galo did a little twirl and Lio shook his head.

“That you do.” Lio muttered.

Galo glanced at him through his eyes lashes and gave him a wink.

“Wanna see it again?” Galo asked and Lio grinned.

“If you are offering, how can I say no?” Lio said as he kissed Galo on the lips.


	14. Dirty Talk (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio is a prime and proper lord with a dirty mouth. Galo can't get enough.

Lio had a naughty mouth. Galo thought it was hysterical, but Lio knew if anyone found out about it, he would be in a lot of trouble. He was, after all, a prim and proper lord.

“I just think it’s funny.” Galo said with a bright smile as they wandered around the family estate.

Lio just shook his head. Years ago, his uncle, Kray Foresight, had stolen his birthright from him, claimed his lordship and sent Lio away to an orphanage after his parents died. Galo had actually been Kray’s right hand man, but when Lio returned, attempting to reclaim what had been stolen from him as a child, Galo had agreed to help.

Together, they had taken down Kray and Lio had been given the lordship that had always belonged to him. There was just one tiny problem, years of living in the slums had given Lio a nasty temper and a dirty mouth. He could curse like a sailor when he wanted to and it was something he was trying to work on.

“Hush you.” Lio said hotly.

Honestly, why he kept Galo around, he never understood. He eyed the man out of the corner of his eye, saw the way his hair shined in the sun and then remembered. Galo was fucking hot.

“I don’t know why you care about such a thing.” Lio said.

“Well, I mean, it is a little amazing to see you lose your temper. Your accent starts to come out a bit.” Galo said honestly.

“My accent? Galo, are you telling me that you get turned on by my accent?” Lio asked smirking.

“Maybe a little.” Galo replied.

“Is tha’ so?” Lio purred, his accent coming out.

Galo shuddered a bit.

“At least wait until we’re inside.” Galo pouted.

“Oh? So I can ravish ya properly?” Lio teased.

“If you’re offering.” Galo winked.

Galo was slammed up against the wall and grinned.

“You know, I’m starting to think you just like to see me pinned up against things.” Galo laughed.

“Nah, I jus like ta see ya pinned under me, ya little tramp.” Lio growled.

“Ohhh, naughty mouth. I like it. Tell me more.” Galo grinned.

“Well, for one, I like ta see ya in the nude. Stripped down ta skin and nothin’ else.” Lio purred.

“Oh?” Galo asked as Lio nipped and bit at his neck.

“Oh yes, though I can say tha’ seein’ ya covered in my marks is quite a turn on. Knowin’ tha’ ya body is covered in my marks.” Lio smirked and nipped his skin again.

“Ohhh that was a good one. So, tell me more, Lio. What do you dream about? I bet you dream about me.” Galo snickered.

“Of course I do. I dream abou’ ya all covered in my jizz. Beggin’ me for more as I pound inta ya. Fuckin’ ya until you can’ even cry ou’ anymore.” Lio snickered.

Galo groaned and grabbed Lio by the crotch.

“If you keep that up, we won’t even make it to the bedroom.” Galo hissed.

“Oh? Ya think I care? Tha’ I won’ fuck ya up agains’ the wall like the tramp ya are? Like I won’ bounce ya on my cock until ya scream?” Lio asked.

“You think you can make me scream?” Galo cackled.

“I know I can. I certainly did las’ nigh’.” Lio stated.

Galo and Lio yanked at their clothes as they stumbled down the hall to Lio’s bedroom. They made it inside, but Lio just pinned Galo against the door again and slammed into him. Galo let out a harsh scream before moaning.

“There i’ is. Didn’ take lon’, ya whore? God, you’re whimpin’ on my dick like a bitch in hea’.” Lio snarked.

He set a rough, brutal pace that Galo loved. Galo had nothing to say, could only hang on for dear life as Lio fucked him. The entire time, Lio whispered absolute filth in his ear until they both came. Galo unwrapped his legs from Lio’s waist and sighed.

“So, what did you think?” Lio asked.

“I think I need to go maybe one more round.” Galo winked.


	15. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo is just so pretty when he's sleeping.

Galo was an incredibly heavy sleeper. Like incredibly heavy. Lio had been concerned the first time he couldn’t wake Galo up, but his team had simply explained that Galo had a sixth sense for when the alarm was going to go off. Unless that happened, he was dead to the world. Lio naturally was concerned about it still, Galo should not be so defenseless and yet, something about Galo sleeping so soundly made something warm curl in him.

Galo trusted him to watch over him. Galo trusted Lio to have his back. Lio couldn’t imagine someone loving him that much, but Galo does. And he would hate to break that. Unfortunately for him, his dick has other plans. Galo was out cold when he gets back from work and Lio would normally just curl up beside him and ignore the raging hardon in his pants, but he has already ignored it all day and he was about to go fucking insane.

He considered waking Galo up, but he looked so peaceful and warm, arms curled around Lio’s pillow as he laid on his back. His breathing was soft and deep, making his back rise and fall and making his ass give a little bounce. Lio couldn’t tear his eyes away from that little bounce. Galo has a nice ass, he knows that. He very much likes Galo’s ass. Right now, his brain was spinning with all the things he would love to do to that ass.

And yet, Galo slept on. Lio shifted nervously, wondering what he should do. He should go to the bathroom and take care of this problem. He should take care of this problem privately and then come back and get some sleep. His eyes stayed glued on Galo though, even as he smacked his lips in his sleep and nuzzled Lio’s pillow even closer.

His hand drifted down to his pants and he gave himself a squeeze. He could feel the warmth radiating from Galo’s body. He whimpered as he gave himself a little rub. Maybe this was fine? As long as he kept his hands to himself? He slipped his hand into his pants and moaned at the first touch of skin on skin.

He unzipped his pants and let himself out into the cool air. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine something to get his mind off his sleeping partner, but even in his mind seemed focused on Galo. He peeked one eye opened and his breath got caught up. God, how can someone look so beautiful asleep?

“Galo.” he muttered.

He tried to stay quiet. After all, he didn’t want Galo to suddenly wake up and find him on his knees next to his body, jacking off. Lio rubbed the head with his thumb and found himself shivering at the idea of being caught. Would Galo be furious? Curious? Amused? Flattered? Lio wasn’t quite sure.

Was it weird to jack off to your partner’s sleeping face? Lio had to think it was. And yet, his hand started to move even faster. The taboo idea seemed to push him on, make him work harder for what he wanted. He was so close to the edge, but he wasn’t quite there yet. 

“Galo.” he groaned in the back of his throat.

His hand sped up and he was really chasing that end that never seemed so far away. He was standing right there, so close he could taste it. His other hand came up to help, one pumping hard, the other playing with the head. He was reminded suddenly of Galo’s hands. There were always so big and warm when he touched Lio. His eyes drifted shut again, but all he could imagine was Galo touching him all over and making him come.

“Fuck, Galo!” Lio hissed.

Galo’s face smirking at him, eyes twinkling, skin warm. Galo, Galo, Galo! He finally came with a harsh noise and slumped back. He opened his eyes and winced, realizing he had come a lot into his own hands. He glanced at Galo, but he was still asleep.

“Seriously?” Lio muttered.

He stumbled his way over to the bathroom and took a quick shower before drying off. When he was done, he got out some pjs and slipped into bed with Galo. Galo immediately rolled over and curled up next to him, humming lightly. Lio just pet his hair as he drifted off.


	16. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis and Gueira see something they shouldn't and Lio wants to teach them a lesson.

“We’re gonna be late!” Gueira hissed as they marched their way to Galo’s apartment.

“You know the Boss is never late, so why are we doing this exactly?” Meis replied boredly.

“He won’t answer our calls or our messages! Aren’t you just a bit worried?” Gueira demanded.

Meis rolled his eyes as they came to the apartment building. 

“He’s with Galo most likely. You know Galo would never let anything happen to him.” Meis replied.

They were let in by a neighbor and they got to Galo’s door with no problems. 

“All I’m saying is that this meeting is huge and we can’t afford to be late! He should know that!” Gueira hissed.

Gueira always got worked up like this and Meis was used to it by now, but it was still annoying at times. Gueira knocked, but there was no answer.

“You know Galo never locks his door.” Meis said turning the knob.

They stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind them, only to stop when they heard a sharp moan. They looked at each other, faces flushing. Another loud moan made them jump and Gueira started to move towards the bedroom. Meis grabbed his arm.

“Are you insane!” he hissed.

“You cannot tell me you aren’t curious!” Gueira hissed back.

“That’s private, you idiot! The Boss will skin you alive!” Meis hissed.

Another moan that made them both shiver and they glanced at each other before Gueira wiggled his eyebrows.

“Just a peek. I promise.” Gueira said.

Meis winced before nodding and they started moving forward. The bedroom door was open only a crack and they swallowed before peeking through it. What they saw was extremely hot and definitely something worth getting skinned alive for. Their Boss, Lio Fortia himself, had his head thrown back, one hand clenched in Galo’s hair as he went to town on Lio’s lap. His bobbing head told them everything they needed to know.

“Holy fuck.” Gueira whispered.

Meis covered his mouth with his hand, his face flushed brightly as the other one drifted down to his pants. Lio let out another moan that made their spines tingle as Galo leaned back.

“So I’m guessing I’m doing a good job then?” Galo teased lightly as he rubbed Lio’s thighs.

Lio was flushed hotly, his eyes burning and he smirked.

“I guess you are doing fine, but I’m still not convinced you have the best tongue in the city. I think I might need a little longer demonstration.” Lio replied tugging at his hair.

Galo let out a sound before lowering his head again. Lio hisssed and happened to glance at the door. He froze, eyes wide when he saw eyes staring back to him.

“Hey! Who’s there!” he snarled angrily.

Busted!

Meis and Gueira sat together on the couch, heads bowed and hands between their legs. Lio stood over them, face red with rage with his arms crossed. Galo just watched this all with amusement. Every time they so much as glanced his way, he made a show of licking his lips or making a dick sucking motion with his mouth. It was extremely hard to concentrate on the lecture Lio was giving them.

“And how dare you just walk into someone’s apartment without calling ahead or even knocking! What are you, animals!” Lio snarled.

“But Boss, we did call ahead!” Gueira said.

“And knocked! But umm I guess you couldn’t hear us because uhhh.” Meis trailed off and looked at his feet.

“Because he was too busy getting his brain sucked out through his dick? Yeah, we know.” Galo snickered as Lio’s head snapped his way.

“Do not encourage them! I told you I would be ready when we needed to go! You do not need to check on me like I am a child!” Lio hissed.

Meis and Gueira both winced and bowed their heads in shame. Galo sighed and walked over, wrapping his arms around Lio’s waist. He realized Lio was getting worked up and needed to cool down before the big meeting. They did notice he leaned back into Galo’s chest however.

“Come on, Lio. Don’t be that mean to them. They were just concerned after all.” Galo said gently and Lio huffed.

“I was the leader of the Mad Burnish! I do not need to be looked after!” Lio replied.

Galo hummed and his hands started to drift down his sides.

“I don’t know about that. I look after you pretty well.” Galo said.

Lio flushed a bit before sighing. Gueira and Meis both looked at him and wondered what would happen next.

“You know, you did mention one time that being watched sounded kind of kinky.” Galo stated boldly.

Lio blinked.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Lio hissed.

Galo shrugged and pulled away.

“Well, neither of us got off, you have a meeting to go to and you need something to make sure they don’t do it again. So I think this covers all those bases.” Galo said sweetly.

“Are you actually asking me to punish Gueira and Meis by letting them watch?” Lio asked.

His voice had taken a different tone, slightly interested. Gueira and Meis both swallowed hard.

“And not touch? Hell yeah. I don’t see why not. They are both clearly hard and this will teach them a lesson, soooo.” Galo dragged the last word out, eyeing the bulges Gueira and Meis had both tried to hide.

Meis and Gueira’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads. That didn’t sound like much of a punishment to them. They eagerly agreed.

They were wrong. This was fucking torture.

“Why do you guys have two sets of handcuffs!” Gueira snapped as he tried to wiggle his way out of them. 

Meis just sighed mournfully as Gueira jerked and twisted next to him. They had been handcuffed to the other side of the room, unable to touch each other or themselves. Galo just grinned and winked from his place between Lio’s legs.

“Enough from you two. If you want to watch so badly, you can. But like Galo said, this is a punishment. It’s not supposed to be pleasurable.” Lio said, one hand carding through Galo’s hair.

“So can I get started now? My tongue is lonely and I still need to prove it’s the best in town.” Galo wiggled his eyebrows.

Lio tugged at his hair.

“I suppose I can let you try again.” Lio said simply.

“You suppose? I’m not the one crammed into leather pants here.” Galo replied.

Lio rolled his eyes as Galo unzipped him. His cock sprang free and Lio hissed. Galo licked his lips before going to work. Lio’s head was thrown back, his hand gripping Galo’s hair as he focused on galo’s tongue.

Meis had to admit, it was extremely hot to watch, but fuck if he wasn’t hard as hell. Galo looked like he really enjoyed sucking dick and Lio was clearly having the time of his life. Gueira whimpered next to him and he sighed again.

“Man, this sucks.” Gueira muttered.

“I said shut up over there.” Lio demanded.

Lio was cut off by a moan and his hips started to hump forward, trying to get farther into Galo’s mouth. His other hand quickly came up to stuffle any sounds with his fist.

“Fuck.” Lio hissed as Galo pulled back completely, kissing the head and make Lio snarl.

“Why did you stop?” he demanded.

“I dunno, I’m not really feeling it. Seems to me someone’s trying to be quiet because we have guests.” Galo said, eyes darting over to Meis and Gueira.

Lio pressed his fist to his mouth and scowled.

“I am not.” Lio muttered.

Galo tilted his head to the side.

“What was that? I can’t hear you, Lio~” Galo teased.

He ran his tongue up the vein on the underside and Lio cursed, loudly.

“Fuck, Galo!”

“There it is! Now come on, let me hear you!” Galo said grinning.

He went back to Lio’s cock and Lio didn’t bother to hold back his sounds anymore. The room was filled with his voice and when he finally came, it was a short scream. Galo groaned as well, coming in his pants before pulling back with a pop. He drank down what Lio gave him before opening his mouth and showing his tongue.

“I hate you.” Lio muttered.

“Same.” Gueira muttered.

“I agree.” Meis said.

The two on the bed looked over and Galo snorted loudly before laughing. It was clear from the wet stains on the front of their pants that Gueira and Meis had both come as well. Lio snickered, amused as he tucked himself away.

“Well now. Isn’t that interesting?” Lio said calmly.

“Just uncuff us, please?” Meis begged.

“Yeah man, I need to change my pants!” Gueira snapped.

Lio smirked as Galo got up and uncuffed them

“Well, we do have a meeting to get to in about hmmm ten minutes. I’m sure that is plenty of time for you two to get changed.” Lio said.

The two looked at him, shocked, mouths hanging open.

“Well? I would get going if I were you.” Lio said.

Gueira and Meis looked at each other before racing out of the apartment. Galo just laughed as they ran.


	17. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, mirror on the wall.

Galo had a mirror, a full length mirror, in his bedroom. Lio hadn’t really thought about it. After all, Galo took such good care of his body and hair, so the mirror made sense. It was mostly hidden by his bedroom door anyway, so most times, Lio didn’t even realize it was there. Until one day.

He had Galo on his hands and knees, pounding into him from behind when he happened to glance up. The door was closed for once, which means the mirror was facing them and holy shit, Lio almost came right there. They are facing the mirror, giving him a perfect view of Galo’s blissed out face, his own body and his own face.

He slows down just a hair and his mirror counterpart does the same, making both Galos whine. He can’t seem to stop staring, even as he snapped his hips and Galo made an absolutely delicious noise. He watched in the mirror as Galo’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“Galo, Galo, look.” he whispered.

Galo muttered something he couldn’t hear as Lio pulled his head up by his hair. Galo’s eyes open and Lio can see them lock with his in the mirror. Galo gives a full body shudder and it was delicious to watch.

“I never considered this before, but now? I’m starting to wish I had.” Lio said, slowing to a crawl as he ground his hips against Galo’s ass.

“L-Lio! So good!” Galo yelped.

“Can you see yourself? How good you look on my dick? How pretty your face is all flushed?” Lio asked.

He was barely moving, just little jerks and circles that make Galo whimper and whine. He watched this all in the mirror, taking in everything. He shouldn’t be shocked this turned him on so much. He loved watching Galo lose himself in pleasure and this is an amazing view.

“You feel just so good, Galo. Do you like watching yourself?” Lio asked curiously.

“Y-Yeah!” Galo said.

Galo’s eyes are running over them in the mirror and he felt Galo tighten up around him. Why was this just so deliciously perfect? Lio licked his lips.

“Maybe, just maybe, we can rent a room in a love hotel. I know they have rooms with mirrors on the ceilings.” Lio suggested.

Galo gasped as Lio started to jackhammer into his special spot.

“Yeah, that would be great huh? Lay you down on your back so you can stare at yourself. That sounds perfect to me.” Lio said.

Speaking of back, Lio pulled out and before Galo can complain, he flipped the other over. He made sure that Galo’s head hung off the edge of the bed so he could still watch the mirror. Lio slipped back inside and leaned over, watching them from this new view.

“You look so nice like this. So good for me. I love watching your face as the pleasure courses through your veins.” Lio said as he started to move.

Galo moaned and started to push back on him. His arms wrapped around Lio’s neck and he chuckled as Galo’s eyes traced his form in the glass.

“Maybe we should get another one.” Lio said.

He was starting to lose his cool a bit. He wanted to finish so badly and Galo was tightening around him.

“Come for me, Galo. Show me your passion.” Lio muttered.

Galo came hard and Lio quickly followed. They lay there, unable to move after such a mind blowing experience. Galo hummed and nuzzled against him.

“So a love hotel huh?” Galo teased.

Lio flushed.

“Shut up.” he replied.


	18. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a fucking joke.

It started with a fucking joke. Gueira and Galo were being obnoxious together, leaving Meis and Lio to actually do the work they came over to do.

“Ok here’s another one. What’s the difference between ‘Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned’ and ‘I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ve been bad’?” Galo asked.

Lio felt an absolute shiver go up his spine. Oh hell no. A quick glance down told him he was getting hard. Gueira snorted loudly and fell over.

“Say it again! Say it again!” he demanded.

Galo made his eyes big and teary.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Galo said.

Lio’s head slammed against the table, making Meis jump. Lio squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pain would make his dick stop throbbing. This was a kink he never thought he would be into.

“Again! Again!” Gueira cheered.

“NO! NOT AGAIN!” Lio snapped.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. He quickly started to gather up paperwork, grumbling the whole time.

“Came here to do some actual work and you two can’t fucking focus for the life of you! Honestly, absolute stupidity!” Lio hissed.

He was hoping they believed his flushed face was from rage. He shoved the plans and things into Meis’ arms before forcing the two out the door before slamming it shut. With that done, he slowly looked at Galo, who was staring at him wide eyed before a slow smirk crossed his lips.

“Daddy.” Galo cooed and Lio groaned low in his throat.

“Bedroom. Now.” Lio snarled.

Galo darted for the bedroom and Lio took his sweet time getting there. Galo was already on the bed when he walked in. Lio hummed lightly and nodded before walking over to the closet. He took his jacket off and hung it up.

“I got a call from your teacher today, Galo.” he said lightly.

Give Galo a chance to back out if he wanted to. Galo knew what words to say to make this stop if he didn’t like it. Instead, Galo bowed his head and started to draw little shapes on the bedding. Lio nodded.

“She said you were a bad boy in class today. Said you talked back to her.” Lio said.

He took his shirt off with his jabot and hung them up too. Galo still said nothing.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Lio demanded.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Galo said softly.

He sounded absolutely shameful and something delightful curled in Lio’s stomach.

“I thought I raised you better than that. You made me look bad and I don’t appreciate it, Galo.” Lio said simply.

Galo whimpered and moved closer to the edge of the bed. He could see Galo getting turned on and had to hold back a smirk.

“Galo, answer me. Were you a bad boy today?” Lio demanded.

Galo gave a slow nod and Lio hummed.

“Do you know what happens to bad boys, Galo?” Lio asked simply.

“They get punished?” Galo asked.

“That they do. Get the paddle.” Lio commanded.

Galo’s eyes flashed as he raced to the closet. He got the paddle and quickly came back. Lio took it from him and was pleased.

“Good, now bend over the side of the bed.” Lio stated.

Galo shivered a bit and did as he was told.

“Daddy, can’t I lay on your lap?” Galo asked.

Lio held back a growl.

“No, you’ve been bad. You don’t get to touch Daddy until he says so. Understand?” Lio demanded.

Galo nodded as he buried his face in the bedding. Galo still had his pants on.

“Pants down. Underwear too.” Lio demanded.

Galo whimpered and let them fall to the floor, but he wasn’t wearing underwear. Lio tsked lightly.

“No underwear? Naughty Galo.” Lio said calmly.

“I’m sorry. I forgot.” Galo replied.

“Did you forget or did you not do your laundry like I told you to?” Lio asked.

“I didn’t do the laundry.” Galo replied.

“I see. That just added five more hits to your punishment. Now, get ready. I want you to count them outloud.” Lio demanded.

He landed the first hit before Galo could get ready and he yelped a bit.

“Galo. Start counting.” Lio demanded.

“O-One!” Galo yelped.

Two more hits came quickly and Lio paused to adjust his grip. He kept going from there, making sure to remind Galo to count out loud. After about eight hits, Galo started to whimper. After about twelve, he started to cry. When Lio got to twenty, Galo’s whole bottom was red along with his upper thighs. Lio nodded his head as he put the paddle down and lightly rubbed the red area. Galo hiccuped as he turned his head. His face was red and tears rolled heavily down his face.

“Are you better now, baby? Do you understand why Daddy had to punish you?” Lio asked as he rubbed the sore skin.

Galo hiccuped and nodded.

“Good. Daddy doesn’t want to cause you pain, but when you make Daddy look bad, he has to put you back in place.” Lio sat on the bed and patted his lap.

Galo got up slowly, hissing as he moved onto Lio’s lap. There, he snuggled against Lio, sighing lightly as Lio rubbed his back. Lio did notice, however, that Galo was rock hard. He smirked and grabbed Galo’s cock, giving it a few firm tugs.

“It looks like my little boy is growing up. How sweet. Daddy couldn’t be more pleased.” Lio cooed.

Galo whimpered and pressed against him, rocking into his hand. The friction of Galo’s ass on his cock was delicious as well.

“Yes, just like that. Show Daddy what you want.” Lio growled.

Galo whimpered and rocked his hips faster as Lio pumped his hand. Before long, Galo was begging.

“Please, please, please, Daddy. Please let me come.” Galo whimpered.

“Good boys get to come, Galo. Are you a good boy?” Lio asked.

“Yes, I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy!” Galo muttered.

“Good, then come for me.” Lio replied.

Galo yelped and came as Lio came into his pants. Lio sighed and nuzzled Galo’s arm as Galo whined.

“That was hot.” Galo said after some time.

“It was. However, it did tell me you didn’t do the fucking laundry again. So what are we supposed to change into?” Lio demanded.

Galo smiled brightly.

“You could go nude! You know I won’t mind!” Galo replied.

Lio just sighed.


	19. Defiance (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where or when, Lio and Galo will always find each other again.

“You know, I really expected this fight to go differently.” Galo said as he shifted in his chains.

On his throne, Demon Lord Lio raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so? And how, exactly, did you expect it to go, little soldier?” he demanded angrily.

How bold this little human was. He stormed his castle with only a sword and shield, declaring that he would smite the Demon Lord Lio and “save the kingdom from his evil.” If you asked Lio, it sounded like a load of crap.

“Did you really think you would storm my castle, alone, and kill me, did you?” Lio asked angrily.

“Kill you? Wait, no way. I don’t kill.” Galo replied.

Lio tilted his head to the side.

“You used the word smite, human. That’s what smite means.” Lio replied.

“Hey, I may be dumb, but I am not stupid. To smite means to ‘strike with a firm blow’. I looked it up before I left.” Galo said simply.

Gueira and Meis, who had been watching this all quietly, looked at each other in confusion. This guy was definitely stupid. Lio was rubbing his forehead now.

“Soldier, why would your king sent you here to just hit me and leave? That makes no sense.” Lio stated.

Galo opened his mouth, only to pause and frown. Admittedly, he made a good point.

“Look, first of all, I’m not a soldier, ok? I’m a medic. My expertise is in saving people. I don’t kill, in fact I took an oath against it. Second of all, you can call me Galo! Galo Thymos, medic extraordinaire!” Galo smiled.

Meis rubbed his chin.

“I don’t get it. He sent a medic to kill us?” Meis asked Lio.

“Maybe he just wanted this guy dead.” Gueira stated, thumbing in Galo’s direction.

“Hey! I heard that! And no, he didn’t! King Kray would never do that!” Galo argued.

Gueira and Galo started to argue back and forth and Lio could feel a headache coming on.

“Silence!” he roared.

Galo and Gueira both stopped, staring at him.

“Mr. Thymos, if you are not a soldier, why did you come here? Surely, your King has plenty of strong warriors that he could have sent. Why send you then?” Lio demanded.

“Because he believes in me. Because he thought I could save the kingdom!” Galo replied hotly.

“By doing what! If you don’t kill, how are you going to stop me from going after your kingdom!” Lio demanded.

Galo paused and frowned.

“Maybe I could convince you to leave us alone? I can be very convincing.” Galo said proudly.

“I have a feeling you mean annoying.” Meis stated.

Galo shrugged as much as he could in the chains. They shifted slightly and Lio noticed an odd mark on his shoulder.

“What is that?” Lio asked as he stood up.

He walked towards the human, his tail twitching as he walked closer. Galo blinked and stared at him in awe.

“You are a lot taller than I thought you were.” Galo said.

“Please, shut up.” Lio replied.

He knelt down and moved the chains slight, eyes widening. He knew this mark, he knew it well.

“You bare my mark.” Lio whispered.

Gueira’s and Meis’ mouths both dropped, but Galo blinked, confused.

“Huh? You mean my birthmark? I was born with it.” Galo stated.

Lio’s mind was spinning. This mark, that meant this odd human was his odd human. This odd human belonged to Lio. He had been born to be by Lio’s side. And Kray knew that. Lio’s eyes narrowed, suddenly understanding the King’s idea. If Galo had died in his attack on Lio’s castle, Lio would have never known and Kray could have used that knowledge against him.

“I see. That explains so much.” Lio said. 

He placed his hand against the mark and Lio felt it flare to life. Galo gasped as Lio’s magic raced along his skin, his eyes took on an unholy glow and then it was done. Galo slumped in his chains, leaning against Lio’s shoulder as his eyes drooped. Lio curled his fingers through Galo’s hair, he could feel the warm connection between them and he cooed.

“My human.”

“So...I don’t get it.” Galo said when he woke up later. 

He’s laying on a very, very big bed and normally, he would be super happy, but right now, it feels like everything has been ripped out from under his feet. He’s looking at the mark on his shoulder, the weird mark that had always just been there. Sure, it reminded him a bit of Lio’s horns, but what he’s saying can’t be true, right? He can’t actually belong to the demon lord, right?

“I’m not sure what there is not to get. You were born with my mark on your body. You were born to be by my side.” Lio said simply.

He sat in a chair nearby and Galo isn’t sure what to make. Gone is his long jacket, tall boots and fiery crown. He wore a simple ruffled shirt and pants. Galo had been changed too. His armor is missing and so is the little cape he wears on his shoulder. All he is left in is his pants.

“I don’t know how that works. Sounds like a crock of shit to me.” Galo said boldly.

Lio felt his hair stand on end and scowled. He stood up and moved closer to Galo. Though he leaned back, Galo doesn’t move, watching him warily. Lio placed a hand on his arm and Galo sucked in a sharp breath. He felt tingles of pleasure move through him and twitched.

“Oh? The way your body trembles under my hand doesn’t seem fake to me.” Lio purred.

Galo bit his lip. It was strange, the more Lio touched him, the more his body reacted. He wasn’t sure what to think.

“S-Stop!” Galo snapped.

Lio paused and pulled back, allowing Galo to gather his wits.

“You’ll understand in time.” Lio said before leaving. 

Galo watched him go and knew he had to get out of here.

It turned out, escaping the castle was pretty easy. A little too easy, but Galo wasn’t about to count his blessings. He found his horse, still hidden where he had left it and rode back to the kingdom. He had a King to see.

Lio watched this all from his window, staring down as Galo disappeared into the desert beyond his castle.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Meis asked.

“He needs this.” Lio replied.

“What if he dies?” Gueira asked nervously.

Lio just closed his eyes.

Galo hopped off his horse as he rode up to the castle. He handed it off to the stable boy before entering.

“My King!” Galo called as he made it to the gardens.

When Kray turned and saw him, Galo saw his smile drop a bit, the shock clear on his face before he covered it up.

“Galo! How wonderful that you have returned! Victorious, I hope?” Kray said happily.

“Not exactly. I have to speak to you though.” Galo demanded.

Kray hummed and walked past him, leading the way as Galo followed.

“My King… I spoke with the Demon Lord Lio and…” Galo was cut off.

“You… spoke with him? Galo, that is quite concerning. You know how tricky demons like he can be.” Kray stated.

Galo frowned and looked down.

“My King, this mark on my arm. What is it?” Galo asked.

Kray stopped and Galo stood there, waiting. For the longest time, Galo wondered if he had said something wrong.

“He… saw the mark on your arm? Did I not tell you to keep it covered?” Kray demanded.

The air seemed heavy in the hallway and Galo swallowed.

“I didn’t have a choice, My King. I was captured and he saw it. He said that it was his mark. That I belonged to him. Is that true?” Galo asked.

The silence was deafening. Galo waited for the answer he needed, the answer that would change his life forever.

“You truly are the most insufferable person I have ever met.” Kray said finally.

Galo’s eyes widened.

“My King?” Galo called.

Kray turned to him and Galo felt fear course through him as those red eyes locked with his.

“Why is it that you can’t even die properly?” Kray demanded.

Galo snarled and he felt his rage grow.

“So you did lie to me! You said this mark was a curse!” Galo demanded.

“It is a curse, you buffoon! A curse to show that no matter how many times I try, no matter how many lives I live, I can’t seem to break you two apart! Your defiance against the very laws of time and space continue to amaze me! But this ends here!” Galo felt pain as Kray’s fist ripped through his stomach and he screamed.

Galo jerked right up in bed, his breathing harsh and his eyes wide. His hands darted to his stomach as he searched for the hole. There was none.

“Galo?” Lio called.

Galo looked at him as Lio sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Galo let out a breath and before he could think twice, wrapped his arms around Lio and hugged him tight. Lio yelped.

“G-Galo?” he called.

Galo was trembling and slowly, Lio reached up to pet his hair.

“Easy, Galo. I’m here. I’m right here.” Lio muttered.

“You think you saw a past life?” Lio asked confused.

Galo nodded, his face buried in Lio’s chest. Lio hummed lightly. Admittedly, being a demon lord sounded pretty damn cool to him and the idea that Galo and he were connected made him feel warm and fuzzy, but it could also be a figment of Galo’s imagination. Deciding not to focus on the dream itself, he focused on the more interesting part.

“How do you feel about it?” Lio asked running his hands through Galo’s hair.

Galo sat up a bit and stared into Lio’s eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Lio, deep and passionate before pulling back.

“If that means I get to find you over and over and over again, I’m fine with that. I love you, Lio.” Galo whispered and Lio smiled.

“How romantic, Galo Thymos.” Lio teased.

“Hey, I can be romantic!” Galo snapped.

“Oh? Can you? Because the last time you tried, you almost set the apartment on fire.” Lio stated.

“You had me distracted with kisses! My garlic bread burned!” Galo snapped.

“Maybe I can distract you again.” Lio whispered before kissing him.

Galo moaned happily as Lio’s leg moved between his. They rocked together, rubbing against each other under the sheets and Galo pulled back to moan in Lio’s ear.

“Please?” Galo whispered.

Lio smiled softly.

“Begging already? Usually you fight more than this.” Lio said.

“Liooo!” Galo whined as Lio rubbed slightly harder.

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Lio helped Galo adjust until he was sitting on Lio’s stomach.

“We should probably stretch you again.” Lio said reaching for the lube.

“No time.” Galo muttered.

He grabbed Lio’s dick and shifted it between his cheeks before sitting back. Galo hissed as Lio choked on a moan. It stung a bit, but Galo wanted that sting, that pain.

“G-Galo!” Lio yelped as he grabbed Galo’s hips.

Galo started to bounce, needing to feel that connection. He placed his hands on Lio’s chest and he could swear he still felt that faint connection, like he had in his dream.

“Lio!” Galo whimpered.

Lio grabbed Galo’s dick and pumped it. They didn’t last long, spilling together as their climaxes hit. Galo sighed and looked down at Lio before smiling.

“Who needs magical powers when you have a magical dick?” Galo winked.

Lio snorted and covered his mouth, but god, did he love this man.


	20. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo loves to cook for people.

“Why are we doing this again?” Meis asked as they stopped before Galo’s apartment door.

“I believe Gueira started it.” Lio replied.

“I just said I didn’t think he actually cook.” Gueira muttered, arms crossed.

“You should know he would see that as a challenge. Use your head for once.” Meis stated.

Lio knocked and they heard a thud before Galo yelled “Coming!” He ripped open the door and the three could only stare. Galo was wearing a frilly apron and a pair of shorts and nothing else. The apron did little to cover his broad chest and it was clearly three sizes too small for him. Lio’s mouth went dry.

“You guys came! Perfect! Dinner is almost done!” Galo said excitedly.

He was quick to drag everyone inside and their heads spun as they were suddenly sat down at a table. The apartment smelled amazing and Meis let out a groan.

“Shit, I forgot what homemade food smelt like.” Meis said.

“You’re Italian, right Meis?” Lio asked curiously.

“Well, yeah on my mom’s side.” Meis replied.

“Just because it smells good, doesn’t mean it tastes good.” Gueira said mockingly.

A pot was slammed on the table and Galo grinned at Gueira.

“Prepare to have your tastebuds blown right off!” Galo said as he opened the pot.

They looked in and found pasta with sauce. Gueira snorted and sat back down. Clearly, he was not impressed.

“Anyone can make noodles with sauce, man.” Gueira said boredly.

“Is that homemade sauce?” Meis asked.

“Eeyup! Made by yours truly!” Galo said proudly.

“Is something burning?” Lio asked.

Galo gasped in horror.

“MY GARLIC BREAD!” Galo darted for the kitchen.

Meis licked his lips and grabbed a spoon.

“Man, I haven’t had homemade sauce in years.” Meis said excitedly.

“Don’t worry, guys, I saved it!” Galo said with a grin. 

The room was filled with the smell of warm bread and garlic and even Gueira had to admit, it smelled amazing.

“Well? Dig in!” Galo said as he finished putting the salad on the table.

Meis didn’t even think twice. He filled his plate with the pasta while Lio took a little bit of pasta and salad. Gueira, just to be stubborn, took a very small portion of pasta. Galo filled his plate.

“Thank you for this meal.” they said before digging in.

Immediately, Meis and Gueira both groaned as the pasta hit their tongues.

“Jesus, it’s so good.” Meis said between bites.

Galo smirked at Gueira as he went for another plate of pasta.

“Alright, alright, I give. You know how to cook. Asshole.” he muttered.

Galo puffed out his chest with pride.

“Why do you know how to cook?” Lio asked.

Galo blinked.

“There was this nice old lady down the street who used to own an Italian place. She taught me to cook because I practically lived in her restaurant when I was in college.” Galo stated.

He seemed sad when he said that and Lio frowned.

“She taught you well. Were you a good student?” Lio asked.

Galo snorted.

“God no. We would get into screaming matches all the time because she thought I was changing her recipes. She hit me with a frying pan once!” Galo laughed as if it were funny.

Lio paused, staring at him. That… explained so, so much. They continued to eat and talk. Meis talked about his very Italian mother, whom he had loved dearly. Gueira spoke about his family, mentioning that he was the oldest of four brothers. Lio stayed silent as did Galo, letting the other two talk up a storm. Finally, Meis turned to Galo.

“So, what was your family like?” he asked.

Galo frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Honestly, I don’t really remember. I had a mom and dad, I remember that much. But I was really young when they died.” Galo admitted.

Lio frowned. He remembered Kray mentioning something about that.

“It was because of Kray, right?” Lio asked.

Galo nodded sadly.

“I always thought he saved me from that fire. Turns out, he was the Burnish who started it.” Galo said.

Meis and Gueira both felt bad immediately.

“Sorry.” Meis stated.

Galo just smiled.

“It’s not a big deal. God, it was so long ago!” Galo laughed as he got up, taking their plates with him. 

Gueira laid his head on the table and groaned.

“I don’t think I can move. I ate so much.” Gueira said.

“You pig. You practically inhaled the whole thing.” Meis commented.

“That just means my cooking is top notch!” Galo yelled.

“Or that we are a bunch of starved Burnish who finally have a home cooked meal in our stomachs.” Gueira replied.

“I’ll take what I can get!” Galo said as he came back in and continued to clear the table.

“Aina mentioned you do all the cooking when they had parties too.” Lio stated.

“Yeah! I love cooking for people! You can really bring a room together with a good meal!” Galo said happily.

Meis and Gueira eventually took their leave and Lio stayed to help Galo clean up. When they were done, Lio and Galo sat on the couch, Galo’s head in Lio’s lap.

“Thank you.” Lio stated.

“Eh? For what?” Galo asked.

“For making us food. For being a great host. I know it really meant a lot to the two of them.” Lio said running his hands through Galo’s hair. 

Galo hummed and closed his eyes in bliss. Lio noted his apron was covered in stains and an idea was forming. Lio lightly scratched his head as Galo nuzzled into his lap.

“You were so good for me today, Galo. You made me very happy.” Lio said simply.

Galo opened his eyes a crack and smiled.

“Really?” Galo asked.

“Yes. I’ve never seen Meis talk so freely and Gueira was happy as well. You did something very kind for both of them. I believe you deserve a reward.” Lio said sweetly.

Galo’s attention was fully on him now and Lio smirked.

“A reward?” Galo asked.

“Yes, anything you like. Just name it.” Lio stated.

Galo licked his lips and sat up a bit.

“Meis kind of gave me an idea earlier.” Galo said excitedly.

“And that is?” Lio asked.

Galo got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he had a can of whipped cream. Lio raised an eyebrow.

“And the whipped cream is for what exactly?” Lio asked.

“Well, he got me thinking and I was wondering…” Galo trailed off as he shook the whipped cream and sprayed a bit on his finger before popping it into his mouth.

“I should have probably made some dessert, but I forgot. So I hope you don’t mind if I’m on the menu.” Galo said with a wink.

Lio’s smirk grew as he took the whipped cream. He grabbed Galo by the apron and forced him down onto the coffee table before ripping the small material off him.

“Well, I suppose I can be your taste tester. Now, hold still.” Lio started a trail down Galo’s neck, did two dots on his nipples before continuing down.

He stopped just before Galo’s V and licked his lips.

“Eat up.” Galo said, hands behind his head.

Lio took his time to lick every inch of whipped cream off Galo’s chest. He was careful to play with Galo’s nipples and tongue his belly button. By the time he actually got down to Galo’s happy trail, Galo was red and whimpering.

“You fall apart so pretty for me.” Lio muttered as he pulled the short shorts off Galo’s legs.

His cock was flushed red, but Lio still too the time to cover it in whipped cream before pulling back.

“HmmmI feel like I am missing something. Stay right here.” Lio got up as Galo whined and moved to the kitchen.

There, he looked in the fridge and found some cherries. He took the bottle and walked back into the living room. He then took one cherry out and placed it on the tip of Galo’s dick.

“There. Much better.” Lio purred.

“Lio, come on, man.” Galo whimpered.

Lio chuckled and took his time, licking up every inch, but not giving Galo the friction he needed.

“Liooo! I thought you said this was my reward! Please!” Galo begged.

Lio rolled his eyes before eyeing Galo’s dick. He didn’t do this often, but that’s why it was a reward. He took the head into his mouth, careful to hold Galo’s hips down so not to choke. Galo made the most amazing whimpering noises as Lio slowly took the full thing into his mouth.

“Lio!” Galo cried.

Lio could tell Galo was getting close and just before he came, he pulled back, letting him come on Lio’s face. When Galo looked up, he choked a bit as he watched Lio lick his own come off his fingers and lips.

“Yummy.”


	21. Size Difference (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Lio was an incubus who could have anyone he wanted. The only one he cared for was his human, Galo. Now Galo wants to try something Lio has never tried with any human before, the full size of his cock.

When it came to beauty, no one was more beautiful than the king of demons himself, King Lio. The incubus was known for his drop dead good looks and powerful body. As the king, he could have anyone he wanted if he just gave it a little effort, but there was only one person he cared about and that was his human, Galo.

Most incubi or succubi had five or six human pets, just to keep themselves from getting bored, but the king seemed perfectly happy with his one. In fact, the others whispered, not only did the human seem absolutely smitten with their king, but the king seemed smitten with his human too! More than one demon had faced the wrath of the king after insulting his human and there wasn’t a demon alive who would dare touch his human.

Maybe the human knew something the others didn’t.

King Lio sat on his throne, watching as his demons below enjoyed their carnal pleasures. Curled up on his lap, Galo watched as the others around him cried out in pleasure. Lio’s hand rubbed his back and Galo hummed.

“I can taste your lust, you know.” Lio said as he snuggled against Galo’s chest.

Galo beamed.

“Then why not do something about it?” Galo asked.

Lio hummed and continued to just sit there. Galo pouted and crossed his arms. A sharp cry made him look over and blink.

“What is he doing?” Galo asked.

Lio glanced over and blinked.

“It looks like he’s using his full size. Not something I would suggest for a human, but she seems to be enjoying it, so I’ll leave it be.” Lio said simply.

Galo glanced at him.

“Have you ever used your full size on me?” Galo asked.

Lio blinked, startled.

“Of course not! I’d rip you in half. I’m not exactly small you know.” Lio huffed.

Galo had this look in his eyes and Lio was starting to wonder if he should have kept his mouth shut. Galo shifted until he was straddling Lio’s thighs and smiled.

“I wanna try it.” Galo said.

“Of course you do. I say something is dangerous and potentially scarring and you want to jump right in.” Lio chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Galo’s waist.

“I mean it! I really wanna try it!” Galo pouted and Lio groaned, burying his face in Galo’s chest.

“You have no idea how tempting that offer is.” Lio muttered.

“Liooo! Please!” Galo wiggled a bit and Lio cursed.

“Fine! Fine, but remember this, when you’re in pain later, you wanted this.” Lio muttered.

Galo hugged him, practically suffocating him in his chest. Lio pulled back with a gasp.

“Ok, ok, we need to stretch you first or you are going to tear.” Lio muttered.

His tail grabbed the lube from the table next to them and Lio adjusted Galo so his legs were spread. He covered his fingers and quickly worked them into Galo’s body. Galo whimpered and moaned, bouncing on the fingers as Lio smirked.

“So sensitive, even after all this time.” Lio chuckled.

“You just know where to touch me. Not my fault.” Galo replied.

“That’s true. I can play you like a violin if I wanted to.” Lio stated.

He was careful and took his time to make sure Galo was stretched before finally coating his cock. Galo groaned low in his chest as Lio slid home.

“Feels so good.” Galo moaned.

Lio chuckled and grabbed his hips, helping him to move. While Galo was distracted, he let himself grow just a little. He didn’t dare shift all at once, not if he wanted to keep Galo around, which he did. Galo yelped a bit.

“Ah, it changed!” Galo moaned.

“That’s right. Might as well do it this way since you will barely feel it as I fuck your brains out. Tell me, my little human, can you handle my full size?” Lio purred.

There was something delicious about this feeling. Watching as his size changed, watching as Galo’s body reacted to the new feelings. Before long, he was his full size and my, wasn’t Galo taking him so good? Lio purred.

“You feel so good around me, Galo. Like you were made for this. I’ve never seen anyone take my full size. So perfect.” Lio moaned as he started to pound away at Galo’s spot.

Galo could only moan. He felt so full, Lio was so big inside him. Galo placed a hand on his own stomach and he could swear he could feel Lio moving inside him.

“L-Lio!” Galo came with a yelp and Lio hissed as Galo clamped down on him.

“Galo.” Lio snarled as he bit into Galo’s chest.

Galo squeezed his eyes shut as the warm cum filled him before he slumped against Lio. Lio pet his hair, pleased.

“You took me a lot better than I thought you would. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea.” Lio said sweetly.

Galo just smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

“Felt good.” Galo replied.


	22. Handcuffs (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMT Galo wakes up, handcuffed to a chair in the basement of an empty house. Who put him there and why?

Galo jerked awake and looked around, dazed and confused. He turned his head this way and that way, trying to figure out where the fuck he was.

“Focus, Galo.” He muttered.

He closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings. He had been on a call, rushing to the scene of an accident with Aina. They got there and found no accident and then…? His eyes snapped open. He remembered a crash, Aina screaming, twisting metal and then silence.

“Aina? Aina!” he hissed.

He didn’t get an answer and he huffed. He prayed she was ok, but he knew not to underestimate her. He shifted slightly and noticed he was handcuffed behind his back. Pulling lightly, he noted the handcuffs were also attached to the chair he was sitting in. This explained why everyone said he was dumb. This probably should have been the first thing he noticed.

“How the hell did I get here?” Galo looked around.

The room around him was dark and damp. A basement maybe? But why bring him to a basement? He shifted slightly and frowned. The chair was definitely bolted to the floor, but… He adjusted slightly and started to rock. He heard the chair groan before he heard something break. He stood up.

“Yes!” Galo grinned.

He had broken the connection between the handcuffs and the chair. He was still handcuffed, but now he was free to move. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Sure, he could just barely make things out, but at least he knew where things were. He moved closer to a wall and followed that, figuring it would take him towards some sort of exit. 

He found a staircase soon enough and walked up. When he got to the door at the top, it was unlocked.

“Bingo! Score one for Galo!” he said as he peeked out.

The hallway he came to was empty, dark and dusty. Clearly an empty house. He moved out of the basement and closed the door behind him. He listened for any type of sound, but heard nothing.

“Aina?” he hissed.

Still no reply. Galo huffed and started moving through the house. Eventually he found a kitchen and thank god, he found a single nail that he could use to undo the handcuffs. It took a second with the weird angle, but he eventually got one off. Rubbing his wrist, he paused when he heard movement.

“Shit!” Galo muttered. 

He moved to the corner near the door and definitely heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Could this be who brought him here? They moved into the kitchen and Galo quickly grabbed them in a headlock.

“Got’cha now, you…. Lio?” Galo paused and then let go.

Lio Fortia, the police chief he often worked crime scenes with, huffed as he straightened his hair.

“Galo, honestly.” Lio muttered.

“You found me! How’d you find me?” Galo said confused.

“I followed the signal from your cell phone until I found the ambulance and Aina. She’s fine, by the way.” Lio stated.

“That’s great! I was so worried for a minute there! We should get back to her.” Galo said cheerfully.

Lio nodded, but his eyes had an odd glint to them. As Lio turned, he noticed that Lio’s handcuffs were missing. Galo shrugged it off.

“So did you find the guy?” Galo asked.

“Guy?” Lio questioned.

“Yeah! The guy who brought me here. Man, I was handcuffed to a chair in the basement!” Galo said crossing his arms.

He glanced down at the handcuff still around his wrist and paused. The more he looked, the more these handcuffs looked like police issued cuffs. That’s odd. Lio led the way, but it seemed to Galo that they were heading farther into the house than towards the exit.

“Lio, do you remember the way out?” Galo asked looking around.

“Of course. Unlike some people, I pay attention.” Lio replied simply.

Galo frowned. As they walked deeper and deeper into the house, something nagged at the back of his brain before he stopped.

“You said… you tracked my cell phone?” Galo asked.

Lio turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“Yes?” Lio replied.

Galo bit his lip.

“My cell phone was left in my locker at the station. I forgot it when we went out on the call.” Galo stated.

Lio just stared at him, eyes dark.

“Lio? How did you know where we were?” Galo asked.

Something strange was curling in his stomach as Lio turned to him fully and started to move closer.

“Lio?” Galo called.

Lio got a bit closer and suddenly, Galo’s whole body jerked. He fell to his side, crying out in pain as Lio’s taser hit him before it stopped. Galo panted heavily, eyes watering as Lio knelt down. He gently cupped Galo’s cheek and rubbed his thumb under Galo’s eye.

“Just relax, Galo.” Lio said gently. 

Galo didn’t have a chance to think before Lio jerked his head back and Galo only knew darkness.

Galo woke up sometime later, arms handcuffed above his head. The bed under his back was rough, like a slab of concrete and Galo noticed his shirt was missing. Lio was standing by the door, watching him.

“Lio, if this is a joke, it’s not funny anymore! Let me go!” Galo demanded.

Lio pushed away from the wall and walked over. He crawled onto the bed and sat on Galo’s stomach.

“You think this is a joke? That my affections are a joke?” Lio asked, lightly tracing Galo’s chest this his finger tips. 

“A-Affections?” Galo asked, flushing.

Lio leaned over.

“Why do you think I always requested you come to the crime scene? Why do you think I constantly stopped by your station? For years, I have been by your side, but you never saw me!” Lio hissed, eyes wild.

Galo flushed deeper and looked away.

“I did see you! I did, but you had so many admirers. I didn’t want to get rejected.” Galo muttered.

Lio blinked and leaned back. Galo swallowed and looked at him.

“All of this. You did all of this to get me alone?” Galo asked.

Lio looked away. He idly played with the button on Galo’s pants and Galo whimpered a bit.

“Aina is fine. I told her I would come looking for you and sent her back with Gueira and Meis.” Lio stated.

“So then Meis and Gueira know too? Because we can get in a lot of trouble for this.” Galo stated.

“Not everything.” Lio stated.

Galo licked his lips and looked at Lio.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Galo finally said.

Lio leaned over and kissed him hard and Galo groaned as Lio took control of the kiss. His hands undid his pants and quickly pulled out his cock, making Galo hiss. Lio trailed the kisses down Galo’s chin and then his neck. Lio’s hands worked Galo to hardness and Galo found himself unable to control himself.

“L-Lio!” Galo moaned sharply.

“That’s what I want to hear. My name on your lips.” Lio said, eyes burning.

Galo moaned helplessly. The handcuffs dug into his wrists a bit, but the pain added to the pleasure he was feeling. Lio sat up and leaned back on Galo’s legs, pumping Galo hard.

“I always wondered what you would be like in bed. Now I know.” Lio smirked as Galo whined, Lio’s thumb rubbing against his slit.

“Lio! Please!” Galo cried.

“Easy.” Lio pulled one hand away to undo his own pants.

He took both cocks in his hands and rubbed them together, causing them to moan in harmony. Galo didn’t last long. He came hard, head thrown back as Lio hissed and came after him. When it was done, Lio pulled his hands away and made a face.

“I probably should have brought some towels.” Lio eyed Galo’s face before holding a hand out.

Galo blinked at him slowly before his tongue came out and he cleaned Lio’s hands.

“Better.” Lio said, tucking himself away.

“So, can I get up now? My wrists are starting to hurt.” Galo asked.

An hour later, Galo showed up to the station with Lio. The explanation was simple; Aina had taken a turn too sharp and they ended up in a ditch. Aina had been unconscious, but Galo had woken up and wandered away, looking for help. Unfortunately, due to the darkness and the area, he got turned around and Lio had eventually been able to find him. Everyone accepted the story for what it was.


	23. Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo's blue uniform was the ugliest thing Lio had ever saw. he was all to happy to have it dropped to the floor.

“What on Earth are you wearing?” Lio asked, mouth dropping in horror.

Galo glanced at him, the blue uniform he was wearing made Lio hiss in disgust.

“What? Oh this? It’s my uniform. You know, for special occasions and what not. Took it out to make sure I didn’t need to get it resized.” Galo said dusting it off.

Lio made a face. It looked hideous. It was way too baggy, hung off him like a clothesline. How did someone mess up his measurements so much?

“It looks awful.” Lio sneered.

“Eh? Really?” Galo asked confused.

“It looks like it is hanging off you! Did they actually measure you for it?” Lio demanded coming over.

“Well, not exactly.” Galo admitted.

“Take it off. I’ll talk to Ignis and we’ll get you a new one.” Lio demanded.

A slow smirk crossed Galo’s face and Lio blinked.

“Do you really want me to take it off?” Galo asked, undoing the first button.

“Of course! It’s awful!” Lio replied.

Galo popped another button and Lio paused.

“I mean, I can if you want me to, but I dunno.” Galo said with a wink.

Lio hummed and walked over to the bed, sitting down with his arms crossed.

“Well, if you are suggesting putting on a show for me, I would never say no. As long as that ugly uniform hits the floor.” Lio stated.

Galo grinned. He popped another button and Lio leaned back as Galo trailed a hand down his own chest and abs. He could see the flush blooming on Galo’s cheeks and trailing down his neck to his chest. When the last button came undone, he pulled the shirt off slowly, his arms flexing.

“Is this why you don’t wear a shirt that often? So you can take it off like this when you do?” Lio asked.

“That and my abs look amazing. Why hide them?” Galo asked, smirking.

Lio nodded along. He could understand that idea. The button on the pants came next as Galo moved closer. Lio licked his lips as Galo’s body moved just for him. Galo paused, not continuing.

“Well?” Lio demanded.

“I don’t know. You don’t seem very interested.” Galo hummed turning away.

Now Lio had a really good view of his ass and did Galo always have those dimples there? Lio was definitely distracted as Galo stretched, twisting and turning.

“Maybe I should just leave my pants on.” Galo hummed, glancing over at him.

Lio snarled.

“Leave those pants on and I will tear them off like the cheap fabric they are. Now, strip!” Lio commanded.

“Oh, I like it when you get all demanding!” Galo chuckled.

Slowly, Galo shimmied out of his pants and for once he was wearing underwear and Lio didn’t think he could take anymore. He stood up and pressed himself against Galo’s back and ass, grounding against it. He got up on his tiptoes and hissed in Galo’s ear.

“If you aren’t naked in the next ten seconds, I am handcuffing you to the bed for the night and doing what I want with you.” Lio hissed.

“Oh, is that a threat or a promise?” Galo teased leaning back against him.

“Galo.” Lio called.

It was that tone that told Galo he was pushing his luck. He quickly dropped his underwear and was stark naked against Lio’s body. Lio licked his lips.

“Maybe next time, when you won some award, I’ll make you go up there in the nude with only a little collar.” Lio growled.

“Ah, but then everyone’s going to want me for themselves.” Galo stated.

Lio’s nails dug into’s Galo’s hips as he forced him to bend over.

“They can look, but if they touch…” Lio bit his shoulder.

Galo moaned harshly as Lio trailed kisses and nips down his shoulders, over his spine to that ass he loved so much. He didn’t do this often, but as he took the orbs into his hands and parted them, he eyed Galo’s hole.

“Well?” Galo panted.

Lio rolled his eyes as he knelt down.

“So impatient.” Lio muttered before going to town.

Galo let out a startled moan as he held onto the wall. Lio’s kitten licks opened him up enough and he trembled as Lio’s tongue went inside. He squeezed his eyes shut as Lio’s tongue did wicked things to him.

“Lio! Stop playing!” Galo whimpered.

Lio pulled back and unzipped himself. He grabbed some lube beforehand and quickly coated himself before thrusting inside. The pace was fast and rough and they both came quickly. As Galo opened his eyes, he whined.

“I got jizz all over my uniform.” he muttered.

Lio smirked. Good.


	24. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were almost caught in the supply closet, but saved thanks to Lio's quick thinking.

“Galo? Lio! Where are you!” Lio cursed when he heard Aina calling their names.

His hand quickly came up to cover Galo’s mouth, stilling as he wanted for Aina to leave. From the crack in the supply closet, he saw her walk past and had to hold back his own moan as Galo pushed back on him, wiggling slightly as he tried to get some friction between them.

“Shush.” he whispered in Galo’s ear, ignoring his own pounding heart.

Of course she had come back just as they were getting to the good part. Galo was so tight and warm around him, he longed to just start thrusting again, but his rational mind told him that if anyone walked in on them right now, he would die of embarrassment.

“Where are you guys?” she called as she walked by again and Galo let out a little sound.

He heard Aina stop walking and look around quickly. Galo was too far gone to realize how close they were to being caught and Lio was not about to have her open the door when they were like this. He noticed a towel and grabbed it. He made a quick gag and slipped it around Galo’s head.

“Hush now you. We don’t want Aina to hear us.” Lio said.

Galo let out a noise, but it was muffled and Lio was pleased. He started to move again, desperately chasing that high they had almost reached.

“Aina, did you find them?” Remi called and Lio bit into Galo’s shoulder.

What the fuck. Was the whole team here now?

“Nope, I can’t find them anywhere. Maybe check the pizzeria again?” she said as their voices and footsteps faded away.

Lio growled, waiting until he couldn’t hear them anymore to really start going to town again.

“You couldn’t even be quiet when your teammate was right outside the door, huh you little tramp?” Lio purred.

Galo whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head as Lio ground against the one spot.

“As much as I love hearing your voice, the gag is a nice touch. The silence is refreshing for once.” Lio said darkly.

He pressed as close as he could to Galo’s back, loving the way he twisted and twitched around him.

“Maybe, now that we figured this little trick out, we can come here more often. The supply closet is nice, but what if we tried it in the bunk room?” Lio asked curiously.

Galo let out a deep moan that Lio could only hear because his ear was pressed between Galo’s shoulder blades. The way Galo continued to try and make noise was cute.

“You know, we don’t really use gags at home. Maybe we should. The neighbors might finally stop calling the landlord on us if we do. But there is a part of me that wants you to be as loud as possible. I suppose we will have to find a good one that I can take out easily with one hand. What about you, Galo?” Lio asked.

Of course, Galo couldn’t really reply, but Lio spoke to him like he could. He talked about all the naughty places around town that he could pin Galo to a wall and fuck him if they had a nice gag. When Galo couldn’t take it anymore, Lio finally showed him a little mercy.

“That’s it, Galo. Come for me.” Lio said, pumping him harshly.

Galo’s body jerked and then he slumped against the wall, moaning helplessly. Lio hissed and bit his shoulder again as he came inside. When they were done, Lio reached around to untie the gag and used the towel to clean them both up. As they stood there, the door suddenly opened and Ignis was standing there, staring at them.

“Go home.” he said.

“Ignis.” Galo said, but his voice was rough.

“Listen, go home and we will never speak of this again. And burn that fucking towel.” he demanded.

Lio and Galo were quick to sprint past him. Ignis just shook his head. Kids these days. 


	25. Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio set forth a challenge. Galo didn't quite make it.

“L-Lio, Lio please, I can-can’t. Please, please.” Galo dissolved into wordless whimpering as Lio lightly ran his finger up the side of his cock.

“Come now, Galo. You said you could handle it.” Lio teased lightly.

The tears rolled heavily down Galo’s cheeks as he jerked in his binds. He was tied to all four points in the bed, leaving him completely exposed like he had been for the past hour. Lio had made sure that the binds were nice and tight, but wouldn’t hurt his wrists or ankles. He didn’t want to send Galo to the hospital after all. Since then, Lio had slowly built Galo up over and over again, bringing him to the absolute brink before stopping and pulling back.

At first, Galo had been his usual bold self, claiming Lio would never break him, so to speak, but that had stopped about a half hour ago and by this point, Lio was just amused by how the littlest thing could get Galo to absolutely break down at this point. The virabtor against his special spot, the cock ring, the clamps on his nipples, Lio had even broken out the feather duster, just to trail it over Galo’s sweaty body and make him shiver.

He had considered a few other things too, like hot wax, but since they had never played with those things before, he had held off. He didn’t want to do something that might actually hurt Galo after all.

“Come on now, Galo. I thought you were stronger than this.” he said, running the edge of his nail along the cock ring at the base of Galo’s dick.

Galo strained against his binds, but Lio quickly pulled back again and Galo all, but sobbed.

“Lio! Lio it hurts, please!” Galo begged and Lio hummed, lightly tapping Galo’s stomach with his fingers.

“Come now, where’s my big, strong firefighter? Don’t tell me this is enough to break your burning soul?” Lio asked lightly.

His hands left Galo’s stomach and moved to his hair, where Lio pet his sweaty strands. Galo leaned against those hands, whimpering and flushed.

“It hurts, Lio.” Galo whined.

The way he said it made Lio pause and nod. He was pushing too much. This was supposed to feel good, not hurt.

“Ok, it’s ok. I’ll make it feel better.” Lio said gently.

He reached down and lightly turned the vibrator off before removing it. Galo let out a choked sound as Lio reached up and took the nipple clamps off, making sure to rub his chest and try to get the aches to go away. His hands were gentle the whole time, making sure not to cause more pain.

“There we go. Who’s my big, strong boy?” Lio said smiling and Galo sniffled.

“Me?” Galo asked.

“Yes, you, silly.” Lio said gently.

Galo nodded as Lio ran his hands down and rubbed at Galo’s sides before pulling back. He removsed his own clothes before pressing into Galo’s body. Galo let out a moan and leaned his head back, allowing Lio room to kiss and mark it as he saw fit. His thrusts were slow and deep, nothing like the shallow vibrations Galo had been dealing with for the past hour.

“So, so good for me. You’ve been so good for me.” Lio whispered against his skin.

“G-Good enough to come?” Galo asked hopefully.

Lio chuckled.

“Maybe~” he teased.

He could see the tears welling up again and gently rubbed them away.

“I’m teasing you. Yes, you’ve been good enough.” Lio said.

He took the cock in his hand and pumped it a few times, making sure Galo was lost in the pleasure. He didn’t tell him he released it, Galo just knew when his climax hit him like a truck. Galo screamed as he came and Lio hissed as he came inside. Lio looked down and smirked at Galo’s passed out face. Lio: 1, Galo: 0.


	26. Biting/Marking (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Galo realized what kind of dark forces he was welcoming into his home.

Galo jumped a bit as the door shut behind him.

“Woah. Weird.” he said with a shrug before he started walking. 

His flashlight moved as he looked around. Admittedly, he had already checked the last five empty houses and nothing had happened, so he wasn’t expecting much from this one either. But Ignis had told him to check all of them and he wasn’t going to tell him tomorrow that he stopped at the last one and didn’t check. That would get him stuck on laundry duty for like a month. And Galo could barely keep up with his own laundry, thank you very much!

“Hello? Anyone here?” he yelled.

If only he knew what kind of dark forces he was awakening.

His ears twitched when he heard yelling. Slowly, a hand came up and pushed the lid of his makeshift coffin open. Nearby, he heard the other two stirring.

“Dinnertime already?” Gueira yawned as he stretched, his fangs on display.

“Hopefully, this one is more filling than the last.” Meis replied, getting up.

Lio looked at the ceiling, listening to the footsteps cross the floorboards above. They were heavy and the voice was clearly male. Lio licked his lips. He moved from his bed, crept up the stairs and watched as his meal came around the corner. As he passed by, Lio took a sniff and ohhh did he smell good. He locked eyes with Meis and Gueira before the three moved in.

The human turned suddenly and they hissed as the light hit them all in the eyes. Lio shielded back, startled.

“Oh! There were people here!” he said.

“The light, turn off the light!” Lio snarled.

The light was switched off and the three of them sighed. The human stuck the light on his belt and crossed his arms.

“Alright, that’s enough of that. Everyone out.” the human said.

The three of them blinked before looking at each other. Was this human stupid? Was he really trying to make them leave?

“Are you for real? You think you are going to kick us out!” Meis demanded smirking.

“Yeah, man, do you have any idea who we are!” Gueira replied.

Lio straightened up and coughed. That was his cue.

“I am Lio Fortia, lord of...” he was cut off when the strange human grabbed his hand and shook it roughly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Galo! Burning Rescue’s number one firefighter! Now, everyone out, the party's over.” Galo pulled back and crossed his arms.

Lio blinked, staring at him in shock. Did he really just…?

“Dude! Do you have any idea who we are! Who he is! How dare you!” Gueira growled.

“Well, I know you are trespassing. This house is condemned, it’s going to be demolished tomorrow morning, so they sent me in to clear out anyone who might be hiding inside. So, let’s go. Time to clear out.” Galo said simply.

Lio stared at him, confused. Did he not understand who he was talking to?

“We aren’t leaving!” Gueira snapped.

“Oh, well, in that case.” Galo moved forward and before they knew it, Galo had them all tucked under his arms and was carrying them out.

“Hey!” Meis yelped.

“Like I said, they sent me here to clear everyone out and you guys count too. So time to go.” Galo said simply.

Lio was floored. He had never been so swiftly defeated before. Usually, people trembled at the sound of his name.

“Did you hear me when I told you my name?” Lio asked curiously.

“Of course! I never forget people’s names! Lio Fotria, right?” Galo said beaming.

Lio blinked and looked at the floor. They had been asleep for a while it seemed. Maybe things had changed? Galo kicked open the front door and carried them out into the night.

“It’s nighttime?” Meis asked.

“Eeyup! They wanted me to do one last sweep before tomorrow morning. The demolition is first thing tomorrow!” Galo said putting them down.

Galo dusted off his hands and gave them a smile. In the light of the moon, he seemed to glow. His blue hair glittered in the moonlight.

“Well, be on your way then. See you around!” Galo said before turning and walking away.

Lio watched him go and found himself unsure of what to do next. They could return to the empty house, but if it was going to be destroyed, there was no point. But what did they do from here?

“Boss? What now?” Meis asked.

“I’m not sure.” Lio admitted.

They found a warehouse to sleep in as morning came, but sure enough, when they went back the next night, the house was gone. Gueira scowled and kicked some debris.

“Now what?” he snapped.

Lio had been thinking about it all day. The scent he had gotten from the firefighter, the one called Galo, was stuck in his head. He had smelt so good and Lio wanted a taste.

“We find our new friend.” he replied simply.

Tracking the scent was a bit difficult. It seemed Galo had run around the whole city, but they eventually found his apartment. They were let in by a kind neighbor and followed Galo’s scent to his door. Lio knocked politely.

“Coming!” Galo yelled as he ripped open the door.

When he saw them, he smiled. Not the expression they were expecting, especially considering they had shown up unannounced.

“Hey! Lio Fortia and friends! What are you guys doing here?” Galo asked brightly.

Lio was a bit distracted by the man’s shirtless chest, but quickly got his wits together.

“Well, Galo, we came because after you so rudely removed us from our home, we have nowhere else to go.” Lio stated.

“And it’s not Lio and friends! My name is Gueira!” Gueira snapped.

“And I am Meis.” Meis cut in.

Galo’s smile got wider.

“Oh, I knew I forgot something! Sorry about that! Nice to meet the both of you!” Galo replied.

Lio coughed and Galo’s attention was back on him.

“Like I said, we have nowhere to go because of you and…” Lio was cut off.

“Really? Why didn’t you say that! You guys can stay with me until you find something, no problem!” Galo replied.

Lio stared. He had planned on using his hypnotic suggestion to get inside, but it seemed that wasn’t needed. Was this man really as trusting and naive as he seemed? Welcoming complete strangers into his home with no concern?

“Wait, really?” Meis asked dumbstruck.

“Yeah, of course! Man, I just wish you guys had told me yesterday! Come on in, I’ll grab some blankets!” Galo said as he moved away from the door, waving them in as he went.

They had been welcomed inside. As vampires, that meant they had free rein of the house and whoever was in it. Lio’s mouth started to water as they moved inside. They followed Galo to a back room, making sure to close all the doors behind them. Finally, with their prey cornered in the closet, Lio moved until he was right behind Galo and Galo proceeded to shove blankets and pillows in his arms, much to Lio’s confusion.

“Man, it’s been so long since anyone crashed at my place. I think the last one was Remi like two Christmases ago when he got drunk from Lucia’s eggnog! Don’t worry, however! The Great Galo Thymos is always prepared! I got plenty of blankets, pillows and even an air mattress. Thank god it’s a queen size.” He said as he handed some things off to Gueira and Meis as well. 

He pulled a box out with an air mattress in it and turned to them, eyes bright. 

“I’ll get you guys all set up, no worries. Come on.” Galo walked past them and Lio was just confused.

“Um Boss, I thought we were going to, you know.” Meis made a chomping motion with his mouth and Lio sighed.

“We will! Just roll with it for now!” Lio hissed before following Galo to the living room.

Galo had already moved the coffee table and couch to give them more room. He set up the air mattress and chatted the whole time about stupid little things. He talked about his team, his friends and even how he became a firefighter. Lio was startled to find just how interested he was in the human’s life.

“All set! Not bad for things I pulled out of my closet! Now, the bathroom is the door next to my bedroom and I think I have a few spare toothbrushes if you need them. Don’t worry about the shower if it makes a lot of noise. The building is old.” Galo listed off.

“Right…” Lio replied.

Galo yawned and stretched.

“Whelp, time to hit the hay. Goodnight, Lio, Gueira, Meis!” Galo called before walking away.

“Now?” Gueira asked.

“Later!” Lio hissed back as Galo closed the door to his room behind him.

“So, what now?” Meis asked.

Lio looked around and sighed.

“Let’s just figure out a plan of attack for tomorrow.” Lio muttered as he laid the bedding out.

The next morning, Galo was up and out the door before any of them were awake. Lio yanked the blankets up over his head, thankful Galo’s apartment seemed to face away from the sun. He drifted back into sleep.

“You guys are still sleeping? Dang!” Galo said when he came home later that day.

The sun was setting and the vampires had just gotten up. As Galo walked in, they noticed he had bags of groceries in his arms.

“I hope you didn’t buy anything for us.” Lio said simply.

“Only a few simple things! Like more shampoo and conditioner. I think I was running out anyway. I did have to stop for stuff for dinner, but I didn’t know what you guys liked. I was thinking meatloaf!” he said beaming.

“Actually, we were going to go out and see if we could find some place to go.” Lio trailed off when Galo’s face fell.

“Oh, ok.” Galo actually sounded sad and Lio’s cold dead heart gave a little pang.

“But, I am sure some food in our stomachs will help us get moving.” Lio sighed.

Meis and Gueira looked at him like he had lost his fucking mind, but Galo beamed and before long, he had them at the table, talking excitedly about his day and making them dinner. It was strange how infectious this man and his joy was. Before long, Gueira and Meis were making jokes and comments alongside Galo. It was warm, it was bright and Lio found himself relaxing.

When they were done, Lio and the other two left as Galo hit the hay. They wandered around town, not sure what to do with themselves. Meis and Gueira tried to pick Lio’s brain about what they were going to do, but Lio really had no idea. He wanted to drink from Galo so badly, he knew the blood would be amazing, but the human had shown them such kindness and he was curious as to how far it would go. After a long night of doing nothing, they returned to the apartment, just as the sun was coming up and Galo was on his way out the door. They waved to him as he left before turning in for the day.

“A job?” Galo asked.

It had been a few weeks since Lio and the other two had moved into Galo’s apartment. They had a strange relationship that consisted of Galo working during the day while they slept, Galo coming home and making them dinner and then him heading to bed while they wandered the town.

“Yes, since we are living here, we might as well pay our way.” Lio said simply.

It was embarrassing to think the once great lord of vampires needed to lower himself to getting a job, but Galo had been so kind to them and Lio felt awful about mooching off him. Being a firefighter wasn’t the highest paying job after all.

“Hmmm actually! I think I have the perfect job! You guys are night owls right? Then I know just the guy!” Galo said pleased.

“A warehouse?” Gueira asked as they stood outside the doors.

“Yeah, I worked here when I was younger. The guy’s great!” Galo said.

The door was suddenly kicked open and a huge man stepped outside. He looked like he had come outside to take a smoke when he saw them.

“Galo, you miserable, hunk of flesh! What’d ya want?” the man growled.

Galo just laughed. Lio had to hold back a growl.

“Nice to see your ugly mug again too, Old Man!” Galo said.

The man scowled, his cigar hanging from his lips.

“You only bring trouble, so what’d ya want?” he demanded.

Galo stepped aside to let him look at Lio, Meis and Gueria.

“These are my friends. They need a job, so I came here.” Galo stated.

“Huh? You think I’m gonna give any mutt off the street a job because you suggested them?” he demanded.

“Yeah!” Galo said beaming.

The man stood there before bursting out into laughter.

“Galo, you dumb bastard, I swear, you crack me up!” the man slammed Galo on the back and almost sent him flying.

“Sooo?” Galo asked.

“Sure, why not? If they come recommended by you, I suppose I can give them a shot. They can start tomorrow night.” he said.

“Thanks, Old Man!” Galo said.

“Will you stop with that! I’m only 40!” he snarled as Galo laughed.

Gueira leaned over and whispered to Lio.

“Honestly, I don’t know what scares me more. That we got the job or that this guy was willing to give us the job because Galo flashed him some puppy dog eyes.” he whispered.

“I have no idea.” Lio replied.

Their first night on the job was rough. Old Man, also known as Brax, was a hardass with a no holds barred attitude. As far as he was concerned, if they had come recommended by Galo, they best put forth their best work or he had no problems with letting them know how he felt about them. After the first shift, Meis faceplanted into his bedding and whined.

“I think I broke something.” he whispered.

“Jesus, and humans do this for a living?” Gueira muttered, rubbing his neck.

Galo happened to come out of his room then and he smiled at them.

“You’re back! How was it? He fire you yet?” Galo asked.

“He’ll do that?” Lio asked, his hair a mess.

“The Old Man? Sure! Hell, he fired me at least twice a week! You just gotta laugh him off!” Galo said.

Lio moaned and rubbed his face. His stomach growled in hunger, desperate to feed. They had been good, sticking mostly to stray animals and the occasional mugger, but it was no longer satisfying his cravings. Galo walked by and Lio could feel his fangs sliding out, could feel his throat tighten up, his control slipping. He wanted to feed, he wanted to feed on Galo specifically. He stood up, staring at Galo’s back with hungry eyes.

“I have a long day ahead of me, but don’t worry, I’ll be back later on! I’m thinking nachos for dinner!” Galo said as he grabbed a water from the fridge.

Lio moved behind him, eyes locked on his neck and fangs bared. Meis and Gueira scrambled to grab him and rip him away. Galo turned to find them wrestling on the ground.

“Um, you guys ok?” Galo asked.

“E-Eeyup! No worries here!” Meis said quickly.

“Have a good day! See you later!” Gueira said as they dragged Lio into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Galo blinked before shrugging and leaving. In the bathroom, Gueria shoved Lio under the showerhead as Meis turned it on. Lio yelped as the cold water hit him.

“Better?” Meis asked as he turned it off.

“No, I’m starving.” Lio hissed.

“Why are we doing this, Lio? Why are we putting up with this human? We can’t we just feed and move on like we always do!” Gueira demanded.

“Because!” Lio shook his head and then sighed.

“Because you feel it too right? It feels like home. When I’m here, with Galo, I feel like I’m finally home. And I don’t want to leave.” Lio covered his face with his hands and leaned back against the wall.

Meis looked away, as did Gueira. They felt it too. Being here, with Galo, felt like they had finally found their way home after so many years of looking. The man had welcomed them with open arms, had happily shared his home and his food with them. This was a type of kindness they didn’t see very often and admittedly, they didn’t want to let it go either.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Lio finally said.

Galo didn’t come home that night. They woke up and found that Galo had never returned. At first, they weren’t concerned, but as they got ready to go to work, they did start to wonder why Galo hadn’t called to let them know he was running late. They walked to work, taking the scenic route as they went, all three of them lost in thought. As they turned the corner, Lio looked up and stopped.

“Galo?” Lio muttered.

Galo was sitting on a bench, his head tilted back as he sat there. Lio felt his heart pound, worried that something had happened. They moved over towards him and found him dead asleep. Lio shook him awake.

“Huh, what? Where’s the fire?” Galo muttered.

He looked cute, idly rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

“Galo, why are you asleep on a bench?” Lio asked.

“Huh? Oh, I sat down to wait for the bus. Must have fallen asleep. Sorry about that.” Galo laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Lio frowned. Galo looked tired and falling asleep that hard was dangerous. Lio glanced around and scowled.

“We’ll walk you home.” Lio decided.

“Eh? But you guys have work right? I don’t wanna hold you up. I’ll be fine!” Galo said as he got up.

He waved off their concerns before he walked off and as Galo left his sight, Lio felt a tingle go up his spine. Something was wrong. They started walking towards work again, but the tingle wouldn’t leave and finally, Lio couldn’t take it anymore. He turned on his heel and broke into a sprint, ignoring the other’s calls for him to come back. He had to find Galo! He followed the trail Galo had left before he heard struggling.

“Get off me, man!” Galo’s voice suddenly yelled.

Lio turned the corner and almost crushed a brick wall with his hand. He found Galo pinned to an alley wall by another vampire. He vaguely remembered his name being Kray? He didn’t think twice, his rage took over. When he woke up, Galo was on the ground, staring at him with wide eyes, the other vampire in pieces all around them. He snarled and Galo just stared.

“Lio?” he called.

His head snapped around and he saw blood on Galo’s neck.

“Did he bite you?” Lio demanded.

“N-No. He was going to. Wait… you’re a vampire?” Galo asked confused.

Lio raised an eyebrow. He guessed this meant he owed Meis some money. It seemed Galo really hadn’t known what they were.

“Are you hurt?” Lio asked, his rage cooling.

Galo shook his head as Lio helped him to his feet. He looked Galo over, noticing the ripped shirt and glared at the chunks of vampire still on the ground. 

“Let’s go.” Lio demanded.

“Huh? Where?” Galo asked.

“Home. I do not want anyone to see you like this.” Lio growled.

He grabbed Galo and in a flash, they were home. Galo blinked, startled.

“You know, this explains a lot.” Galo said opening the door.

“Does it?” Lio chuckled as he dragged Galo inside.

He slammed the door shut behind them and was pleased. Galo was back where he belonged, under Lio’s careful eye, and Lio felt himself calm down.

“A lot actually. So wait, if you’re a vampire, what have you been eating?” Galo asked.

He seemed curious, but not judgmental.

“Animals mostly. Though they don't seem to be doing much for me anymore.” Lio admitted.

He hated to admit such weakness, but as the king of vampires, he needed a lot more than Meis or Gueira did. The animals were just not cutting it anymore.

“Why didn’t you say something! I would have let you drink from me!” Galo said.

Lio turned to him and locked eyes with him. Galo couldn’t be that stupid, could he?

“Do you understand what you are saying, Galo Thymos? Do you understand what you are doing when you offer me your blood?” Lio asked.

Galo blinked.

“No?” Galo replied.

Lio moved closer and Galo subconsciously moved back until he stumbled and fell onto the couch. There, Lio had him pinned. Lio leaned in and breathed on Galo’s neck, fangs ready.

“By offering your blood to me, you will become my host, my blood donor. You will, in every sense, become mine. Is that what you want?” Lio demanded.

Galo licked his lips and locked eyes with Lio.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t.” Galo replied.

Lio moved before he could change his mind. Lio’s fangs sank into his throat and Galo choked on a moan. As the blood flowed into his mouth, Lio pressed closer, drinking deeply. Galo tasted as amazing as he smelt and Lio almost couldn’t get enough. But he eventually pulled back, licking the mark closed as he trailed his eyes over Galo’s face. He had heard humans could experience absolute ecstasy when bitten and clearly, Galo was one of those humans.

His face was flushed, his eyes dilated and he whimpered lightly when Lio pulled away, leaning towards him as if to chase that feeling. Lio licked his lips, enjoying every last drop.

“L-Lio?” Galo muttered as Lio started to nip across Galo’s neck and chest. 

He tore the rest of the shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

“Just making sure everyone knows.” Lio stated.

“K-Knows what?” Galo moaned.

Lio sank his teeth in around Galo’s nipple and he moaned harshly.

“That you are mine and not to touch.” Lio growled.

His hand came down and he grabbed Galo through his pants, making him whine.

“That you are mine and mine alone. And that if anyone tries to touch what is mine, they will find I don’t share. Ever.” Lio snarled.

Galo’s neck and chest were covered in his marks and Galo was humping up into his hand. He licked his lips and blew lightly on the first mark he made before speaking.

“Come, Galo.” Lio demanded.

Galo yelped and came into his pants before slumping back into the couch. He started at Lio through his bangs and gave a smile.

“That was good. Really good…” Galo leaned in and Lio met him halfway.

They kissed, soft and gentle before Lio pulled back.

“Mine.”


	27. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo was the perfect sub, the best Lio could ask for and everyone knew it.

“Good boy, Galo. So good.” Lio praised.

Galo perked up immediately, his eyes wide with delight. Lio groaned, how he loved that look on his boy’s face.

“You’ve been so good for me all day. I am very pleased.” Lio said.

He eyed the other doms in the room and smirked. Many of them flushed in rage, angry their subs weren’t as good, but Lio just enjoyed their annoyance. They should know better than to assume he would lose at this game. His Galo was the best there was. Even now, Galo was curled up between his legs, head resting on Lio’s inner thigh as a vibrator and a cock ring kept him in line.

He curled his fingers through Galo’s hair, who let out a soft sound, but didn’t dare say a word, even when he turned the vibrations up suddenly. Nearby, he heard about sub cry out loud and rolled his eyes.

“Amatuers.” he said simply, his hand curling in Galo’s hair and jerking his head back so his neck was on display.

His black collar with Lio’s name stitched into it with blue and pink thread stood out beautifully against his neck and Galo made another light sound, eyes closing. Lio smirked and kissed his cheek. The party was coming to a close, various doms were leaving in a huff and soon all that was left was Lio and Galo.

Lio nodded as the last person left before he stood up. Galo sat perfectly still, waiting for the right words. Lio smiled at him.

“You've been wonderful for me, Galo. You can relax now. The party is over.” Lio said.

Galo let out a low sigh and straightened his back, letting it pop as he stretched his arms.

“I thought they would never leave.” Galo muttered as he shivered.

Lio, just for fun, turned up the vibrations again, making Galo yelp and shudder. Lio chuckled as he walked away, licking his lips. Now that everyone was gone, he could finally play with Galo the way he liked. All these doms wanted a completely submissive sub, a sub who wouldn’t talk back or challenge them. Lio didn’t care for a sub like that.

“Galo, come here.” Lio called.

Galo eyed him, but didn’t move.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of comfy over here.” Galo said.

“Oh? So you don’t want to play with me anymore? How sad and here I had a treat for you. Since you were so good.” Lio said.

He turned his head as Galo’s arms slid around his waist and Galo’s cheek nuzzled his shoulder.

“A treat?” Galo asked.

“Yes, but only good subs get treats remember? Are you a good sub?” Lio asked.

Galo gave him those wide, puppy dog eyes he loved so much and let out a low whimper. It truly made Lio’s heart flutter with how fast Galo could switch between his normal headspace and his sub headspace. Sometimes it took longer, but when he finally did that switch, Lio couldn’t be prouder.

“Good boy, such a good boy. I’ll make you feel so good.” Lio said.

He led Galo to the bedroom and made him lay on the bed. Lio didn’t bother playing around. He simply pulled the vibrator out and sank home in Galo’s heat. Galo whimpered and pushed back against him, but Lio just shook his head.

“Easy. Easy now, Galo.” Lio said.

Galo nodded and relaxed, allowing Lio to pamper him. His strokes were hard, but slow, making sure that Galo felt every inch of him. Galo whimpered and his eyes rolled back in his head as Lio mouthed his chest, making sure to deepen the marks that were already there.

“Good. So very good.” Lio muttered against Galo’s skin.

Lio’s thrusts started to go a little haywire as he lost his control. Galo was whimpering and whining so prettily and Lio couldn’t handle it. He moaned harshly as they came together and then sighed. He leaned up and kissed Galo, smirking against his lips. His perfect sub.


	28. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio rarely begged for anything, so when he did, Galo couldn't say no, no matter how weird it was.

“Galo, please?” Lio begged.

Galo bit his lip, arms crossed against his chest. Lio’s tried to take his eyes off the crease between Galo’s pecs, but it was hard, so very hard.

“I don’t know. It seems… weird.” Galo muttered.

Lio huffed, lowering his hands.The idea did seem a little weird the more he thought about it. Maybe he was pushing too much? Lio’s eyes darted to Galo’s chest again and he felt his pants tighten.

“Just one time? If you don’t like it, we never have to do it again.” Lio asked.

Galo huffed and shifted slightly, it wasn’t very often that Lio begged after all. God, his fucking pecs looked amazing and Lio wondered if he was doing new exercises to make them bigger.

“Just once?” Galo asked.

“That’s all.” Lio agreed.

“Fine.” Galo replied.

Lio grabbed his arm and led him to the bedroom. There they stripped down, kissing and touching, trying to keep Galo distracted from what they were about to do. When they were ready, Galo laid down on the bed and held his hands up, giving Lio free roam of his chest and abs.

“Where did you even get this idea?” Galo asked as Lio sat on his hips, running his hands over Galo’s skin.

“Galo, you have about the biggest chest I have ever seen. You can’t tell me you haven’t watched porn where people do this.” Lio said.

He had seen Galo’s porn collection. He knew for a fact Galo had watched porn about this once. Galo flushed.

“But that was with a girl, with breasts! Not a guy.” Galo muttered.

“It’s the same idea. Relax, I got you.” Lio reached over and grabbed the lube before pouring a good amount on Galo’s chest.

He made sure to rub it in, taking note that the cherry scent was definitely going to be stuck to Galo’s skin for at least a day afterwards. Good. When he was done, he nodded, licking his lips as he stared down. Galo looked amazing like this, chest glistening as he lay there.

“Let’s just get on with it.” Galo said looking away.

Lio frowned before moving forward a bit. He placed his dick in between Galo’s pecs and started to rock. Galo moved his arms slightly and now his pecs were pressing on either side of Lio’s dick.

“Fuck.” Lio muttered.

Galo bit his lip, realizing that Lio really liked this and moved his arms so his pecs were pressed together more, giving Lio more friction. Lio threw his head back as Galo squeezed his pecs together.

“Please, please, please, please!” Lio begged wantonly.

Galo flushed, amazed by how much Lio liked this. He had never heard Lio beg so freely. When Lio had first suggested it, he felt a little weird. After all, he knew he had a big chest, but sometimes he felt odd about it. Now, seeing how much Lio was getting off on it, Galo found himself getting hard, watching Lio move.

“Lio.” he muttered.

He was starting to move in turn, pressing against Lio. It was hot, everything was heating up and Galo couldn’t take much more. His own hand drifted down and he stroked himself. Lio moaned brokenly as he came across Galo’s chest and Galo hissed as he came across Lio’s back. Lio slumped to the side and smirked.

“Not. A. Word.” Galo muttered.

“Whatever you say, love.” Lio muttered.


	29. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of leather did something to Galo he couldn't explain.

Galo moaned as he pressed his face into the bedding. Behind him, Lio chuckled, twisting his fingers as his hand pumped Galo’s dick. The leather gloves he was wearing added to Galo’s sensitivity. He never thought he would get off on such a thing, but Lio’s scent already involved leather, so whenever he smelt, his body reacted to it.

Of course, that made going shopping with Lio really hard because all he wanted to wear was leather and then Galo ended up in situations like this. Ass up on their bed, having his prostate milked when Lio jerked him off wearing leather gloves.

“Someone is really liking this. Tell me again, Galo, how the smell of leather excites you?” Lio teased.

Galo moaned helplessly as Lio twisted his fingers, not even allowing him to form a coherent thought as Lio continued to inch him towards nirvana. 

“You know, when you first told me that, I thought you were joking, but now? I see that you really do like it when I wear my outfit.” Lio chuckled.

He had to admit, he was turned on too. He liked wearing leather, thought he looked good in leather, but when Galo admitted that the very smell of leather reminded him of Lio and turned him on, Lio’s wicked mind just could not let it go. He had considered wearing gloves when they had sex before, but now? Why not wear the whole outfit then? The gloves were just an added bonus.

“Lio!” Galo yelped as he pulled his fingers out a bit before shoving them back inside.

Galo’s body jerked and his cock gave a twitch, but Lio knew just how to play Galo’s body that, even if he wanted to, Galo wasn’t going to come unless Lio allowed it. Lio leaned over his back a bit, pressing his chest against Galo’s hot skin. Galo whimpered, feeling the leather move against him.

“So cute like this. You know, maybe I’ll get you a leather outfit too. I considered it once, but admittedly, decided against it. Now, however? I might just reconsider.” Lio said sweetly.

Galo didn’t even want to think about what would happen to him in a leather outfit. Hell, leather pants might just be too much for him!

“Lio! I wanna come!” Galo finally got his words together and Lio chuckled.

He pulled his hand away from Galo’s cock and pressed his fingers to Galo’s lips. Galo opened his mouth and licked the pre-come from Lio’s gloves, the smell of leather and sex mixing together to make something amazing curl in his stomach.

“Hush you. No more talking. The only thing I want to hear is your cries of pleasure.” Lio commanded.

When he got demanding like this, Galo could only nod his head and obey. It was too amazing not to. Lio was pleased and removed his hand, returning it to Galo’s cock. His fingers worked magic on Galo’s sweet spot and Galo was really struggling to focus on Lio.

“You know, Galo, I think I am starting to see what you mean. The smell of sex with leather is absolutely delicious. Tell me, should I let you come into my hand? Will you be a good boy and lick it off if you do?” Lio asked.

Galo nodded furiously and Lio grinned.

“Very well then. Come Galo.” Lio demanded.

Galo came without a second thought, covering Lio’s hand and soaking his fingers. When he was done, he went limp and Lio stuffled in his own moan with his bottom lip as he came in his pants. Pulling his hand away, he pulled off the glove and handed it to Galo.

“And make sure not to miss a single drop. Or you are going to buy me new gloves.” Lio demanded.

He got up from the bed and waddled to the closet. He needed new pants.


	30. Free Day: Lazy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo have a lazy morning together.

Lio hummed as Galo rocked his hips, a strangled moan escaping his lips. He had been woken up this morning by an absolutely mindblowing blowjob, courtesy of Galo himself. From there, they had just cuddled together, kissing and touching most of the morning.

It was a lazy day, neither of them really felt like getting out of bed and since they had the day off, they really didn’t see a reason to go anywhere. Lio enjoyed days like this, where he had Galo all to himself. He didn’t mind sharing, but Galo was his and he liked having Galo’s attention all on him. Galo suddenly leaned down and kissed him, making him wiggle his nose.

“Your breath stinks.” Lio muttered between kisses.

Galo just laughed and leaned back.

“Well, if you don’t like it, I suppose I can keep my kisses to myself. I mean, I don’t need to share them after all.” Galo said simply.

Lio growled and pulled Galo down, stealing the kisses from his lips.

“No, those are my kisses.” Lio demanded.

Galo snorted and buried his face in Lio’s neck.

“You are such a child. I can’t believe that worked.” Galo said between giggles.

Lio huffed, flushing slightly as Galo laughed at him.

“Shut up.” Lio jerked his hips and Galo moaned sharply.

“You ass.” Galo hissed as he started to bounce a bit.

The pace was slow, they rocked with each other as they chased that feeling of bliss. Galo moaned as Lio pressed against his spot, circling his hips as he tried to get him to hit it again.

“There. There, right there.” Galo muttered.

His hair spilled across his face and Lio found himself a bit distracted. His thrusts slowed and Galo looked down at him, chest heaving, eyes watering.

“What’d you stop?” Galo muttered.

Lio snorted and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Galo’s hips and snapped him down on Lio’s dick. Galo yelped and leaned his head back.

“Better, Mr. Demanding?” Lio mocked.

Galo licked his lips and winked.

“I dunno, I don’t think you are trying hard enough.” Galo teased.

Lio grinned and jerked his hips a few times, making Galo really ride him before slowing down to move at an even pace. Galo hummed and shuddered as he came. Lio squeeze his eyes shut and moan as he also came. Galo removed himself from Lio’s dick and fell next to him.

Lio turned and wrapped his arms around Galo as Galo did the same. Curled together, they shared their warmth and love as Galo’s breathing evened to sleep. Lio continued to lay there, warm and safe as the sun crossed the sky. He pet Galo’s hair, perfectly happy and content to stay curled up against him.

Eventually, Galo woke up again and they shared a lazy kiss before Galo got up and moved towards the bathroom. Lio laid there a moment more, listening to the shower warm up before getting up. He wandered over and let himself in, squeezing into the shower with Galo as the warm water came down on them both.

They took the time to clean each other. Sharing kisses and little ‘I love you’s until the water ran cold. From there, Galo helped Lio dry off and then Lio helped Galo before Galo scooped Lio up and carried him into the bedroom. They stripped the bed before climbing onto the bare mattress, grabbed the comforter and just lay there, staring at each other. Warm, safe, content.


	31. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio knew best how to take care of Galo.

Lio put the crop down and nodded. His adrenaline was still running, but he was coming down off that high he had been chasing. Slowly, he removed himself from Galo’s body, making sure not to pull out too fast. Galo let out a sound and he rubbed his back.

“Easy, easy, I got you.” Lio whispered.

He helped Galo to sit up, taking on his weight as Galo slumped against him. The first thing he did was untie the blindfold, making sure to give Galo a warning that he was doing so. Galo’s eyes were closed as the fabric slid away, but he slowly blinked them open, adjusting to the light.

Next, he undid the gag, removing it slowly as Galo smacked his lips. He noted that Galo was definitely need some water after this. He probably was dehydrated. 

“How do you feel? Any dizziness?” Lio asked as he carefully cut the ropes around Galo’s hands.

He rubbed the skin there, making sure to check that his hands and fingers weren’t red.

“I’m ok. Thanks.” Galo’s voice was a little hoarse and Lio nodded.

“No soreness?” Lio asked.

Galo snorted and Lio shot him a look.

“Only in my ass.” Galo replied.

Lio rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through Galo’s hair. Galo hummed and leaned towards him.

“Anywhere else?” Lio asked.

“No, I’m ok. Just hungry and tired.” Galo admitted.

Lio nodded as he helped Galo to get up.

“Rinse off and I’ll heat up some pizza.” Lio said.

Galo grinned.

“You sure you don’t wanna come in with me?” Galo wiggled his eyebrows.

Lio pushed him towards the restroom.

“Go clean up or no pizza.” Lio said.

Galo shrugged.

“Your loss.” Galo said limping over to the door.

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“I already had a bite.” Lio said, eyeing the bite mark on Galo’s ass cheek.

“As if you could ever get enough of the Great Galo!” Galo flexed, only to hiss and rub his lower back.

“Shower, Galo. Now.” Lio said as Galo disappeared.

He waited for the shower to start before moving to the kitchen, throwing on a t-shirt as he went. He grabbed some pizza from the fridge and popped them in a pan to heat up. Then he grabbed a sports drink from the fridge and poured two glasses. He sipped on his as he waited for the shower to stop.

“Pizza is done!” he called.

He heard a thud and paused, worried for a moment, but Galo came out in a pair of sweatpants, running the towel through his hair.

“I’m starving.” Galo said as he sat down.

Lio rolled his eyes, moving the pizza to two plates before handing one off to Galo along with the sports drink. He sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder as they ate.

“Ah, this is the life. Great sex, good food, an amazing partner. Who could ask for more!” Galo said as he scruffed down two slices.

Lio chuckled, licking the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

“Who could ask for more.” Lio agreed.


End file.
